When It Rain
by Xylia Park
Summary: Kisah Jung Daehyun disaat hari sedang hujan. DaeJae Fanfiction. YAOI, BL, Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**When It Rain**

**Disclaimer : ****Cerita milik Xylia Park.**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Rating : ****T**

**Lenght: Two shoot**

**Warning : OOC, Alur ****amburadul****, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ****Typho, BL as Yaoi, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary: Kisah Jung Daehyun disaat hari sedang hujan. DaeJae Fanfiction. YAOI, BL, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**When It Rain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daehyun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya lagi. Dia berdecak sebal saat melihat jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. "Kenapa aku selalu kesiangan?" rutuknya.

Hari ini ada kelas Nyonya Choi, Dosen paling killer tapi berparas cantik. Daehyun sudah sering terlambat masuk kelasnya. Jika dia terlambat lagi, bisa-bisa dia tidak lulus.

"SHIT!" Daehyun mengumpat lalu segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melesat lari menuju kamar mandinya.

**.**

Jung Daehyun, namja 20 tahun. Hidup seorang diri disebuah Flat yang sederhana. Dia pindahan dari Busan karena ingin mengikuti Open Audition di Seoul. Bekerja paruh waktu diCafe, dan sebisa mungkin menghemat gajinya. Karena dia harus bayar kuliah dan bayar sewa Flat nya. Oleh karena itu, dia bukan tipe namja yang dengan mudah mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. Atau sebut saja dia 'irit' atau 'pelit'. Haha..

Saat ini Daehyun sedang duduk dikursi paling belakang didalam bus. Kali ini dia butuh Bus untuk mengantarnya ke Kampusnya yang lumayan jauh. Jika tidak terlambat bangun, maka Daehyun akan berjalan kaki sejauh apapun tempat tujuannya. Hitung-hitung olahraga dan pengiritan.

Matanya menatap keluar jendela, dia merindukan kedua orang tuanya, terutama ibunya. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu kabur dari rumah jika Ayahnya mengijinkan Daehyun untuk mengikuti Audisi itu bukan menyuruhnya sekolah kedokteran Guangzou. Hey, otak Daehyun tidak akan sampai belajar kedokteran! Dia hanya suka dengan musik.

Daehyun turun dihalte dekat kampusnya lalu segera berlari menuju kelas nyonya Choi. Astaga, waktunya tinggal lima menit lagi, dan kelas nyonya Choi ada dilantai tiga. Daehyun lari dengan cepat, menabrak orang, bahkan beberapa kali hampir jatuh. Dan setelah berjuang cukup parah, akhirnya Daehyun bisa mencapai kelasnya dengan tepat waktu(meskipun dia harus bertemu nyonya Choi didepan pintu kelas).

"terlambat lagi, Jung Daehyun?" tanya Nyonya Choi.

"Maafkan aku", kata Daehyun sambil membungkuk. Nyonya Choi tetap mempersilahkannya masuk dan duduk dikursi paling belakang. Dia tetap bersyukur meskipun dapat kursi paling belakang, itu karena disampingnya ada Zelo. Namja yang ia sukai.

"Kau terlambat lagi Dae" kata Zelo. Daehyun hanya menunjukan cengirannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dasar bodoh.

.

.

Setelah kuliah berakhir, Daehyun pergi menuju Cafe tempatnya bekerja. Kali ini dengan jalan kaki. Ini masih pukul dua siang, dan kerjanya dimulai pukul tiga. Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk berjalan santai. Lagi pula jarak kampus-Cafe hanya lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki, sambil mendengarkan musik pasti tidak akan terasa membosankan.

Mungkin jam dua siang bagi orang-orang adalah saat yang tepat untuk santai atau bahkan tidur siang. Tapi bagi Daehyun, waktu adalah uang. Jika kau santai terlalu lama, kau akan miskin. Itu adalah kalimat favorit Daehyun.

Sebenarnya dulu Daehyun bukanlah orang yang irit. Tapi ini semua karena tuntutan kemandirian(?), kalau saja kedua orang tuanya membiayai kuliahnya seperti teman-temannya. Mungkin uang hasil kerjanya akan ia gunakan untuk mentraktir Zelo, namja incarannya.

Dia bisa saja tidak kuliah, dan memilih untuk bekerja saja. Tapi dia butuh kuliah,untuk mengembangkan ilmunya terhadap musik. Dia mengambil jurusan Music and Art. Lagi pula, pendidikan adalah hal yang diutamakan oleh negara ini.

KLING!

Daehyun memasuki Cafe. Lumayan ramai, karena ini masih jam makan siang. "ah, Dae. Kau sudah datang" sambut Himchan, Si pemilik Cafe.

"ne, Hyung. Ini hari Rabu, aku hanya ada beberapa kelas dikampus" jawab Daehyun.

"kalau begitu kau bisa bantu kami sekarang. Cafe sedang ramai" kata Himchan. Daehyun mengangguk dan segera memakai seragam kerjanya dengan cepat diruang ganti dan buru-buru keluar untuk segera melayani tamu Cafe.

"tolong antarkan pesanan ini pada meja nomor 12" kata Himchan sambil menyerahkan sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir cappuchino dan dua chees cake yang aromanya sangat lezat yang menggelitik hidung Daehyun.

Daehyun mengangguk dan segera mengantar pesamam itu ke meja 12. Mencium aroma lezat seperti ini membuatnya lapar. Nanti dia akan merayu Himchan agar mendapatkan chees cake gratis. Keh keh keh~

Daehyun membulatkan mata saat melihat tamu yang sedang duduk dimeja nomor 12 itu. Zelo sedang bersama seorang namja yang jauh lebih tampan dan keren darinya. Sepertinya dia namja yang jauh lebih kaya dari Daehyun. Dan mereka terlihat... mesra.

Daehyun tidak sedih, hanya sedikit kecewa saja saat tahu Zelo sudah punya kekasih. Dia sudah menyukai namja imut itu sejak pertama bertemu. Ternyata dia sudah punya pacar. Tapi, Hey! Belum tentu dia pacar Zelo, kan?

"d-dua cappuchino dan dua chees cake" kata Daehyun lalu menata pesanan itu diatas meja Zelo.

"Dae!?" kata Zelo. "aku tidak tahu kau bekerja disini" katanya lagi. Dia terlihat senang bertemu Daehyun disini.

"ah, ne. Aku sudah lama bekerja disini" kata Daehyun ramah. Kata Himchan, pelayan disini harus ramah dan sopan pada tamu jika tidak ingin dipecat. Jadi bisa dibilang, Daehyun terpaksa berakting ramah sekarang.

Zelo tersenyum. "Dae, kenalakan. Ini Yongguk Hyung, namjachingu-ku" kata Zelo dengan bangga menarik satu tangan Daehyun dan satu tangan 'Yongguk Hyung' untuk saling berjabat tangan.

JDAR!

Bagai tersambar petir di jam dua siang, pernyataan Zelo membuat Daehyun(sedikit) drop. _Sudah kuduga, itu pacarnya_, ucap Daehyun dalam hati meskipun diluar dia tersenyum dan ber'oh' ria.

"Zelo-ah, aku harus kembali bekerja" kata Daehyun. Tentu saja dia harus kembali, untuk apa dia berlama-lama berada didekat sepasang kekasih ini. Membuatnya tidak nyaman saja.

"oh, benar. Baiklah, silahkan" kata Zelo. Daehyun pamit dan segera kembali kedapur untuk kembali bekerja. Dan sebisa mungkin, selama mengantar pesanan dia tidak menatap kearah meja Zelo. Untung saja, Zelo hanya sebentar saja duduk di Cafe. Jadi dia tidak perlu bertemu kekasih Zelo lagi.

.

Pukul delapan malam. Waktunya Cafe tutup. Daehyun dan pegawai lainnya sudah selesai membereskan Cafe dan segera pulang kerumah masing-masing. Dan dia mungkin saja sudah pulang kerumah jika saja Himchan tidak menghentikannya. "Tunggu!".

Daehyun berbalik menghadap Himchan, "ne, Hyung?".

"ini untukmu. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya" kata Himchan seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak kue berlogo Cafe ini.

Daehyun mengintip isinya dan wajahnya langsung terlihat bersemangat sekali saat melihat ada tiga potong chees cake didalamnya. Himchan sangat pengertian, Daehyun saja lupa akan niat untuk merayunya agar memberi Chees cake gratis. "Wah! Apa ini tidak terlalu banyak, hyung?".

"tidak" kata Himchan sambil mengunci pintu Cafe. "sudahlah, cepat pulang dan istitahat. Sepertinya mau hujan" kata Himchan lagi sebelum masuk kemobilnya.

"ne, Hyung. Gamsahamnida" kata Daehyun sambil membungkuk sebelum Himchan melaju pergi.

"ah, aku tidak sepenuhnya sial hari ini" kata Daehyun sambil menatap kotak berisi Chees Cake itu. Dikepalanya sudah terbayang bagaimana nanti dia memakannya sambil menonton tv dan ditemani secangkir coklat hangat favoritnya. Hmm, Yummy~*author jadi laper T.T

Dia mulai melangkah pulang. Dia sudah berniat untuk berjalan, lumayan sambil berjalan-jalan. Lagi pula jalanan tidak gelap. Daehyun jadi merasa aman.

Padahal perasaannya saat ini bisa dikatakan sedang tidak baik. Mengingat Zelo sudah punya pacar membuatnya- _Aish! Sudahlah! Mungkin dia bukan takdirku._

TES!

Daehyun mendongak. Sesuatu menetes dihidungnya. Tapi, diatasnya tidak ada apapun. Lalu apa yang barusan menetes di pucuk hidungnya itu?

Daehyun mengelap hidungnya dengan tangannya lalu melanjutkan perjalannannya sebelum-

ZRASH!

Daehyun sontak melindungi kepalanya dengan tangannya saat hujan mengguyur jalanan. Ternyata yang menetes dihidungnya tadi air hujan. Daehyun buru-buru mencari tempat beteduh. Sedikit sulit mendapatkan tempat berteduh karena jalanan didekat cafe ini lumayan sepi dari bangunan untuk berteduh. Masa dia harus kembali ke Cafe? Tapi jika kembali kesana jaraknya juga lumayan jauh.

"Chees cake ku" kata Daehyun sambil menatap kardus kuenya yang sudah agak basah terkena hujan. Sial dia tidak bawa payung-sebenarnya tidak punya. Dia buru-buru menyembunyikan chees cakenya dibalik jaketnya dan segera berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Matanya menangkap sebuah box telepon berwarna merah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Daehyun segera berlari menuju box telepon itu. Dan untung saja didalamnya kosong. Daehyun akan berteduh sampai hujannya reda dan setelah itu dia akan naik bus saja. Tidak jadi berjalan kaki karena dia sudah terlalu lelah kehujanan dan kedinginan.

Daehyun mengintip keadaan Chees cake-nya, untunglah masih utuh. Dia menghela nafas lega lalu memeluk kotak kue itu. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera pulang dan memakan kue lezat itu.

Hujan terdengar semakin deras. Daehyun mengusap kaca box telepon yang berembun itu dengan lengan jaketnya. Dia menatapi air yang mengalir dikaca, mulutnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang entah kenapa muncul diotaknya disaat yang tepat.

"i bissoriga ni moksorinji, nal bureuneun sorinji naman nol senggakhani?" Menyanyikan lagu ini, ia jadi teringat akan Zelo. _Dia tidak mungkin memikirkanmu, bbabo!_

"i biga nareul wirohejulkka iron ne mameuralkka? jakku-"

Belum selesai bernyanyi, Daehyun dikejutkan oleh pintu box telepon yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Daehyun melihat ada sesosok namja yang sudah basah kuyup memegangi pintu itu. "b-boleh aku masuk?" tanya namja itu.

Daehyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk namja itu masuk. "gamsahamnida" kata namja itu dengan menggigil. Pasti dia kehujanan cukup lama.

"ka-kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau menelpon" kata namja itu. "ponselku rusak terkena air hujan" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan ponsel touch screennya yang basah. Masih dengan menggigil. Daehyun jadi kasihan padanya, jika saja jaket Daehyun tidak basah. Dia akan meminjamkannya pada namja disebelahnya itu.

"silahkan" kata Daehyun.

Namja itu menunduk rendah lalu mengeluarkan beberapa uang koin dari saku celananya yang basah. Ia lalu memasukkan beberapa koin dan mulai memencet-mencet tombol. Namja itu melihat kearah Daehyun sekilas lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne, Umma. Ini Youngjae"

Daehyun memperhatikan namja itu. Namja itu sedang memberitahukan keadaannya pada seseorang ditelepon. Caranya bicara entah kenapa sangat menarik, membuat Daehyun ingin terus menatapnya. Terkadang dia mengerutkan dahinya, kadang juga memejamkan mata sejenak, dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu saat mengucapkan vokal 'u'. _Cantik_, pikir Daehyun.

"ne, aku akan segera pulang setelah hujan reda. Jangan khawatir. Bye", namja itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dan Daehyun buru-buru mengalihkan matanya kearah lain. Tidak ingin ketahuan memandangi namja itu.

"ibuku" kata namja itu pada Daehyun sambil tersenyum canggung. Daehyun hanya mengangguk dan berkata 'oh' saja. Dan setelah itu mereka terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa didalam box telepon sempit itu, mengingat seharusnya tempat ini hanya muat satu orang. Kecuali mereka berdiri saling berhadapan seperti sekarang ini.

KRUYUUK~

Daehyun menatap namja itu yang memegangi perutnya. "kau lapar?" tanya Daehyun.

"ah, anio" kata namja itu sambil tersenyum malu.

Daehyun menatap kotak kuenya. "aku punya kue" kata Daehyun, ia membuka kotak kuenya dan memamerkan isinya pada namja itu.

"ambilah" kata Daehyun. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak tega pada namja dihadapannya itu. Seolah terhipnotis dengan wajah cantiknya. Daehyun rela menyerahkan chees cake gratisnya pada namja didepannya itu.

"bolehkah?" tanya namja itu. Daehyun mengangguk. Namja itu mengambil sepotong chees cake itu dengan mata berbinar. Membuat pipi Daehyun memanas melihatnya. _Ada apa denganku?._

"jal meoggessumnida" kata namja itu lalu mulai memakan chees cake itu dengan lahap sampai ada krim yang menempel disudut bibirnya.

"pelan-pelan saja" kata Daehyun sambil terkekeh. "itu, ada yang menempel" kata Daehyun sambil munjuk sudut bibir namja itu.

"ahahaha, maaf. Aku berantakan" kata namja itu sambil mengelap krim disudut bibirnya.

"gwaenchanha" kata Daehyun. Dia tetap memandangi namja dihadapannya. Bisa dibilang, Zelo lebih cantik dari namja ini. Tapi entah kenapa, Daehyun lebih suka dengan yang satu ini. Mempesona. Entahlah, mungkin karena keadaannya saat ini membuatnya nampak menarik untuk dipandangi.

Wajah cantik, pipi yang merona, rambut basah dan pakaian basah. Hey, kenapa tidak dibuka saja pakaiannya? Supaya tidak masuk angin, begitu.

"kau, kenapa tidak makan juga?" tanya namja itu. Membuyarkan fantasi kotor Daehyun.

"a-aku mendadak kenyang" kata Daehyun. Benar, dia kenyang hanya dengan melihat namja dihadapannya itu makan dengan lahap. Dasar aneh.

"uhm, untukmu saja" kata Daehyun sambil menyodorkan kotak kue itu pada namja dihadapannya.

"ah, gamsahamnida" kata namja itu, menerima kue-kue itu dengan suka hati. "omong-omong, siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu. Ia mengelap tanggannya pada kaosnya yang basah lalu mengulurkannya pada Daehyun. "aku Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae" katanya.

"aku Jung Daehyun" kata Daehyun sambil menjabat tangan namja itu.

Mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. "tanganmu hangat sekali" kata namja itu. "aku tidak tahan dingin" lanjutnya.

"k-kau boleh menggenggamnya lagi kalau mau" kata Daehyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu. Kapan lagi dia bisa menghangatkan tangan namja cantik seperti namja itu.

"ah, tidak. Kau sudah terlalu baik padaku" kata namja itu lagi. Dia diam sebentar, "tapi, baiklah" kata namja bernama Youngjae itu. Lalu dengan segera ia menggenggam tangan Daehyun.

"omong-omong, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Youngjae basa-basi. Dan mereka pun mulai mengobrol ringan. Seperti tempat tinggal, sekolah, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

"kau mau kuliah di Rusia?" tanya Daehyun. Dia sungguh terkejut saat mendengar namja disampingnya itu bilang mau kuliah dinegara yang jauh. Youngjae mengangguk. "sekolah apa kau disana?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

"bisnis" kata Youngjae santai.

"apa- ayahmu yang menyuruhmu sekolah bisnis?" tanya Daehyun.

"tidak. Aku sendiri yang mau belajar bisnis" kata Youngjae lalu menggigit kuenya.

Daehyun terdiam. Tiba-tiba dia jadi iri dengan Youngjae. Seandainya saja ayah Daehyun itu seperti ayah Youngjae. Pasti sekarang dia juga bisa kuliah di Rusia seperti Youngjae. Yang jelas bukan sekolah Bisnis atau bahkan Kedokteran.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya, suara hujan sudah tidak terdengar lagi. "aku rasa hujannya sudah berhenti" kata Youngjae.

"benar, lebih baik kita cepat pulang sebelum hujan lagi" kata Daehyun. Daehyun membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Youngjae keluar duluan.

"jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk semuanya" kata Youngjae. "dan Chees Cakenya" lanjutnya seraya mengoyangkan kotak kue yang dipegangnya.

"tidak usah dipikirkan. Cepatlah pulang dan ganti bajumu" kata Daehyun.

"baiklah, sekali lagi gamsahamnida" kata Youngjae sebelum ia berlari pergi kejalan yang berbeda dengan tujuan Daehyun. Daehyun memandangi kepergian Youngjae.

KRUYUUUK~

Ia memegangi perutnya yang bunyi. "Aish! Terpaksa aku makan ramen lagi" katanya. Dan dia pun segera melangkah menuju halte bus.

.

.

"hhaaaaattcchhoooooo!"

Daehyun, sepertinya dia kena flu karena kehujanan tadi malam. Itu semua karena semalam ia tidak jadi makan ramen. Setelah pulang kerumah dia langsung mengganti bajunya dan segera tidur karena matanya yang terasa lelah. Untung hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah, tapi dia harus tetap berangkat untuk bekerja.

Saat ini dia sedang berjalan menuju Cafe tempatnya bekerja. Hari ini ada yang berbeda dengan style-nya. Ada tambahan syal putih yang melingkari lehernya dan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Padahal hari sedang cerah, sehingga membuatnya mendapat tatapan 'aneh' dari orang-orang yang melihatnya.

KLING!

"Annyeong haseyo, Himchan hyung" sapa daehyun pada Himchan yang sedang berdiri dibalik meja kasir. Himchan menoleh padanya, dan wajahnya mendadak menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"ne, Hyung. Haaattchooo!" Daehyun kembali bersin. "aku baik-baik saja, Hyung" lanjutnya.

"tapi Dae, kau tidak bisa bekerja jika sedang flu seperti itu" kata Himchan.

"waeyo?" tanya Daehyun. "Haaaaatchhooo!" Daehyun bersin lagi. Untung dia sedang pakai masker, kalau tidak bisa dipastikan akan ada hujan kecil disana.

"kau mau semua pesanan terkena bersin-bersinmu itu? Tidak bisa! Nanti tamu-tamu disini tertular flu juga" kata Himchan. "sekarang kau pergi berobat dan segera pulang. Jika kau sudah sembuh, baru kau boleh kembali bekerja" kata Himchan.

"tapi, Hyung. nanti-"

"aku tidak akan memotong gajimu" sela Himchan. Dia tahu jika Daehyun takut kehilangan uang gajinya meskipun itu hanya satu Won. "aku yang memberimu ijin. Sekarang pergilah berobat lalu pulang dan istirahat" kata Himchan lagi.

"tapi, Hyung-"

"pergi atau kupecat kau!" kalimat final Himchan membungkam mulut Daehyun. Ck! Padahal dia sudah keluar uang untuk naik bus tadi dan sekarang dia harus keluar uang untuk berobat?

"Ne. Ne. Aku pergi" kata Daehyun seraya berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Daehyun tahu sebenarnya niat Himchan baik. Himchan adalah orang yang penyayang, dia ingin pegawainya tidak sakit.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan" kata Himchan. Himchan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Daehyun yang sayang uang seperti itu. "anak itu! Uang saja yang ada diotaknya" gumamnya.

.

Daehyun baru saja keluar dari apotek dengan sebuah bungkusan plastik ditangannya. Jangan dikira dia baru saja menebus resep obat dokter. Dia tidak akan mau mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk sekedar mengobati sakit flu nya di dokter. Dia memilih untuk tanya pada apoteker, obat flu paling mujarab tapi murah. Dan dia sudah berhasil mendapatkannya, meskipun si apoteker itu memandangnya dengan aneh. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang menatap aneh padanya?

Dia kembali berjalan menuju halte bus. Sial, dia harus keluar ongkos lagi. Tapi tidak apalah, yang penting dia harus segera pulang, makan, minum obat, istirahat dan harus segera sembuh supaya dia bisa kembali bekerja dan dapat uang lebih banyak lagi.

"haaatchooo!"

Daehyun bersin sekali lagi didepan apotek dan melepas masker yang ia pakai dan mengelap hidungnya dengan tissue sebelum ia melangkah menuju halte bus.

Flu yang diderita Daehyun sungguh menyiksa. Hidung tersumbat dan bersin-bersin parah membuat Daehyun sungguh ingin segera sembuh. Jika saja ada ibunya, pasti Daehyun sudah makan sup rumput laut hangat dan minum obat sejak semalam.

TES!

Sesuatu menetes dihidung Daehyun. Daehyun kembali mendongakkan kepala, langit tepat berada diatas kepalanya. Dia tidak terlalu memusingkannya dan memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, namun-

ZZRAAASH!

Hujan lagi!? Daehyun mendongak sekilas dan segera berlari untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Padahal barusan langit cerah cerah saja. Kenapa mendadak hujan deras seperti ini? Daehyun harus cepat kalau tidak ingin sakitnya tambah parah. Ugh! Sialnya dia hari ini.

Daehyun berlari diantar pejalan kaki lainnya yang sudah memakai payung mereka. Seandainya saja dia punya payung. Untung saja halte bus berada tak jauh dari apotek, jadi pakaian Daehyun tidak terlalu basah.

Daehyun berdiri di halte. Banyak orang yang sedang berteduh disana jadi dia tidak bisa duduk. Tapi itu tidak masalah karena sesaat kemudian, bus yang akan ditumpanginya datang. Dia buru-buru masuk kedalam bus, membayar pada mesin dan segera mencari tempat duduk.

Dia ingin duduk dikursi belakang-dia selalu duduk dikursi belakang didekat jendela, ingat?. Dia paling suka melihat jalanan diluar bus. Tapi disana ada seseorang yang sudah mendudukinya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi lain.

Tapi hampir semua kursi sudah bepenghuni. Hanya tinggal dua kursi kosong didekat seorang wanita berpakaian rapi(sepertinya pekerja kantoran), dan satu lagi disamping seorang namja yang sedang tertidur.

Daehyun memilih duduk disamping namja yang sedang tidur itu. Daehyun melirik namja disampingnya itu. Sepertinya memang sedang tidur. Karena dia sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menunduk.

Tunggu!

Sepertinya Daehyun familiar dengan wajah namja itu. Tapi dimana ya? Daehyun ingin melihat wajah namja itu lebih jelas lagi. Tapi susah karena namja itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia mengedikkan bahunya, sudah tidak terlalu memusingkan siapa namja disampingnya itu. Dia menyamankan posisi duduknya dan bersandar. Tiba-tiba-

PLUK!

Sesuatu memberati bahu Daehyun. Daehyun menoleh dan mendapati kepala namja itu sedang bersandar dibahu kirinya.

Daehyun berusaha menjauhkan kepala namja itu dari bahunya. Enak saja! Iya kalau namja disampingnya itu adalah pacarnya. Daehyun pasti tidak akan keberatan. Tapi Daehyun tidak ingin punya pacar. Dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang untuk kencan. Untuk dirinya sendiri saja dia pelit.

"eumm~ dingin" gumam namja itu sambil menyamankan kepalanya dibahu Daehyun.

"ne?" Daehyun membulatkan matanya saat lengannya malah dipeluk erat oleh namja itu. "Aish! Jjinja" gumam Daehyun sambil terus berusaha menjauhkan kepala namja itu dari bahunya. Heran. Pulas sekali sih tidurnya? Jangan-jangan dia sedang dalam pengaruh obat?

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti. Sepertinya sudah sampai di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Tapi Daehyun masih turun di satu pemberhentian lagi. Lalu seseorang yang duduk didepan Daehyun berbalik dan mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi orang yang duduk disamping Daehyun.

"Youngjae, Irreona. Sudah sampai" kata namja itu.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya. Youngjae? Dia juga pernah dengar nama itu. Daehyun beralih pada namja disebelahnya yang tersentak bangun.

"oh, Jongup. Sudah sampai?" kata namja disamping Daehyun dengan wajah mengantuk.

Daehyun menaikkan kedua alisnya. Dia ingat sekarang. Youngjae, ya. Namja disampingnya adalah Youngjae, namja yang berteduh bersamanya tadi malam di box telepon.

"ah, baiklah" kata Youngjae lalu berdiri. Sekilas ia melihat kearah Daehyun sambil berkata, "permisi" agar diberi jalan untuk lewat. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia menoleh lagi pada Daehyun dan menaikkan alisnya.

"kau" katanya tidak percaya. Youngjae terlihat senang dan sepertinya masih ingin berlama-lama disana, namun dia sudah diseret turun dari bus lebih dulu oleh temannya.

Daehyun bisa lihat jika namja bernama Youngjae yang berada diluar itu berlari dan berdiri didekat jendela tempat Daehyun duduk. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Daehyun dari luar bus.

Daehyun tertegun melihat wajah Youngjae yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya sangat dan lebih cantik jika sedang tersenyum. Atau pada dasarnya Youngjae memang cantik?

Daehyun pun membalas melambaikan tangannya pada Youngjae. Dia juga membalas senyum Youngjae. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Youngjae dari luar sana. Tapi yang jelas Daehyun menbaca gerakan bibir Youngjae sepertinya berkata 'senang bertemu lagi'. Sampai akhirnya bus pun berjalan.

Entah kenapa dia sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan Youngjae disana. Maksudnya, hey! masa hanya bertemu secepat itu? Daehyun ingin lebih lama lagi mengobrol dengannya._ Aish! Molla!_

Daehyun menyamankan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Di pemberhentian selanjutnya dia akan turun. Masih ada beberapa menit untuk bernafas dengan normal.

Iya, Daehyun tidak bernafas normal sejak dia melihat senyuman namja bernama Youngjae itu. Senyumannya yang cantik, membuat nafas Daehyun tercekat. Jangan bilang dia naksir dengan namja itu? Sadarlah Daehyunnie, kau hanya dua kali bertemu dengannya, dan itu secara tidak sengaja.

Tapi. .

CIIIIT!

Bus berhenti, menyadarkan Daehyun dari pikirannya tentang namja cantik bernama Youngjae. Dia buru-buru turun dari bus dan kembali berteduh dihalte. Ini masih hujan dan dia sekarang bingung bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke flatnya tanpa kehujanan.

Dia melihat jam tangannya. Masih jam sebelas siang, tapi langit terasa seperti jam lima sore. Sepertinya hujan akan berhenti dalam waktu yang lama.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlari pulang ke flatnya, tidak peduli jika dia akan basah kuyup nantinya. Ingat semboyan Daehyun 'jika diam terlalu lama maka kau akan miskin'. Jika Daehyun terlalu lama berteduh dihalte dan tidak segera pulang untuk makan dan minum obat, maka besok dia tidak akan bisa sembuh dan kembali bekerja. Dia sudah bertekat akan sembuh malam ini juga. Harus!

.

.

Daehyun mengambil nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Dia tersenyum-menyeringai-sambil menatap jam dinding kamarnya. Masih jam enam pagi, masih ada waktu dua jam untuk bersiap pergi kekampusnya. Dan flu-nya sudah hilang. Dia sudah sembuh. Keh keh keh.. Hebat juga khasiat obat murah itu.

Daehyun sudah siap dari setengah jam yang lalu. Dengan sweater hitam, celana jeans hitam, topi dan sepatu putih. Tak lupa dia memakai ransel bututnya yang terlihat masih bagus, karena dia selalu menjaga setiap barangnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak cepat rusak. Dia harus hemat, ingat?

Dia mulai turun dari flatnya yang berada dilantai tiga dan mulai melangkah menuju kampusnya. Dia sudah bertekat akan jalan kaki pagi ini. Mumpung masih ada waktu dua jam. Lagi pula jaraknya hanya dua puluh lima menit dati flat nya. Seperti biasa, dia berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu di mp3 ponselnya melalui earphone. Supaya tidak bosan dijalan.

Seoul sangat ramai di pagi hari. Banyak pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang dihampir setiap jalan. Dari anak sekolahan, orang yang akan pergi bekerja, sampai yang sedang lari pagi pun ada. Tidak hanya pagi saja sih, bahkan setiap saat selalu saja ada orang yang memenuhi jalan ini.

Dan dua puluh lima menit kemudian, Daehyun sudah sampai didepan kampusnya. Universitas TS. Bukan Universitas mahal memang, Daehyun tidak akan sanggup membayar uang bulanannya jika sekolah ditempat yang mahal.

Daehyun tersenyum. Akhirnya dia tidak telat hari ini. Dia buru-buru berlari menuju kelas pertama hari ini, meskipun kelas dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Rajin sekali dia hari ini.

.

Daehyun merasa hidupnya monoton sekali. Kuliah-kerja-tidur di flat nya. Hanya itu saja rangkaian kegiatannya. Sungguh membosankan sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini juga demi masa depannya.

Daehyun tidak pernah punya waktu untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Sebenarnya sih dia tidak punya teman. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Daehyun memang(bisa dibilang) tidak terlalu memusingkan masalah pertemanan. Dia sebenarnya lebih suka sendiri. Sendiri lebih hemat. Tapi kadang dia merasa sepi juga. Aish! Hidup sendiri memang serba salah.

KLING!

Daehyun memasuki Cafe. Seperti biasa, cafe selalu ramai pengunjung. Banyak pegawai Cafe yang sedang hilir mudik membawa nampan berisi pesanan. Sepertinya sibuk sekali. Daehyun buru-buru menuju ruang ganti untuk memakai seragamnya. Dan setelah dia selesai, dia buru-buru keluar untuk mulai bekerja.

"tapi, mana Himchan Hyung?" gumamnya. Dia hendak melapor bahwa dia sudah siap kembali bekerja. Flu nya sudah sembuh. Daehyun mengedikan bahu. Lebih baik dia langsung mulai bekerja sajalah.

.

Kira-kira setengah jam setelah Daehyun datang di Cafe. Himchan datang bersama seseorang yang Daehyun rasa dia pernah lihat wajahnya. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memusingkannya, apalagi yang menyangkut urusan pribadi bosnya itu. Dia tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Yah! Daehyun, sini kau!" panggil Himchan dengan gaya khasnya. Sok kejam tapi sebenarnya hanya dibuat-buat. Himchan bukan orang yang kejam bahkan Daehyun rasa, Himchan berjiwa lembut.

"ne, Hyung?" kata Daehyun saat dia sudah berada didepan Himchan dan temannya.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu bekerja, eoh? Memang kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Himchan.

"tentu saja, Hyung" jawab Daehyun dengan mantap.

Himchan mendengus, lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "oh iya, kenalkan. Ini Jongup, namjachinguku" kata Himchan seraya merangkul bahu namja bernama Jongup itu.

"oh. Annyeong haseyo, Jung Daehyun imnida" kata Daehyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"ne, Moon Jongup imnida" kata namja itu sambil menunduk. Lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Himchan. Membuat Himchan mengangguk-angguk.

"hehehe, cium dulu" kata Himchan sambil menyodorkan pipinya pada namja bernama Jongup. Dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dikepala oleh Jongup.

Daehyun sweatdroped melihat adegan itu. Sebenarnya Himchan memanggilnya hanya untuk mengenalkannya pada Jongup atau apa?

"iya, iya. Tapi nanti ya" kata Himchan sambil menggosok kepalanya yang sakit. "biasa. Dia pemalu" kata Himchan pada Daehyun sambil menunjuk pacarnya itu. Dan dia hampir mendapat jitakan lagi jika saja Daehyun tidak menyela mereka.

"ada tamu, Hyung. Aku kesana dulu ya, permisi" pamit Daehyun. Himchan dan Jongup mempersilahkannya pergi untuk melayani tamu.

.

Cafe sudah ditutup. Sekarang Daehyun sudah bersiap pulang. Namun lagi-lagi Himchan menahannya. Daehyun mulai berpukir jika menahannya sebelum pulang kerja adalah hobi barunya.

"ne, hyung. Ada apa lagi?" tanya Daehyun.

Himchan terlihat baru muncul dari arah lain Cafe merangkul Jongup, pacarnya. Masing-masing dari mereka terlihat membawa sebuah kantung belanjaan yang terisi penuh.

"ini untukmu" kata Himchan seraya memberinya kantung belanja yang dibawanya pada Daehyun.

Daehyun melongokan kepalanya untuk mengintip isi kantung itu. Bahan-bahan makanan. Dia menatap Himchan penuh tanya.

"kami baru belanja. Sekalian saja aku belikan untukmu. Kau jangan makan ramen instan terus" kata Himchan sambil menepuk lengan Daehyun. "masaklah sesekali" lanjutnya.

"g-gomawo hyung" kata Daehyun sambil membungkuk.

"kami pulang dulu ya. Annyeong" pamit Himchan seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya bersama Jongup.

"ne. Hati-hati, hyung" kata Daehyun sambil sekali lagi membungkuk pada Bos-nya sebelum mobil bosnya melaju pergi.

Dia menatap kantung belanjaan itu dengan raut wajah bingung. Bukannya dia tidak bersyukur diberi Himchan bahan makanan. Tapi masalahnya, dia tidak bisa masak.

Daehyun menghela nafas. Dia memilih untuk membawanya pulang saja. Lumayan. Siapa tahu bahan-bahan makanan ini akan berguna untuknya.

Daehyun berjalan lagi dengan musik yang ia dengarkan melalui earphone. Kecintaannya pada musik membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menikmati musik kapan saja.

Setiap berjalan kemanapun dia pergi, dirumah, saat istirahat kerja. Dia selalu mendengarkan musik. Sebenarnya cita-citanya adalah menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Dia ke Seoul juga untuk mengikuti audisi yang diadakan oleh Agency artis disana.

Sejak kecil dia sudah suka bernyanyi. Dia menganggap bernyanyi adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Tapi sayang, Ayahnya tidak menyetujui keinginannya untuk menjadi penyanyi karena dia ingin Daehyun jadi dokter sepertinya.

Dan pada akhirnya Daehyun memilih untuk egois. Dia egois untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin menuruti kemauan ayahnya dan memilih lari dari rumah untuk membuat cita-citanya menjadi nyata. Yaitu menjadi seorang penyanyi.

TES!

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya. Lagi-lagi sesuatu dari langit menetea dihidungnya. Daehyun tahu, pasti sesaat lagi hujan akan turun. Berhubung flatnya masih jauh, Daehyun memilih untuk mampir ke mini market yang kebetulan ada didekat tempatnya berada. Dia terpaksa membeli payung, sepertinya dia membutuhkan benda bernama 'payung' itu untuk sekarang dan hari-hari berikutnya.

Daehyun memasuki mini market itu bertepatan dengan guyuran hujan yang terdengar keras diluar. Fiiuhh, untung dia sudah masuk ke dalam. Daehyun menitipkan kantung belanja yang berisi bahan makanan dari Himchan ditempat penitipan, supaya tidak repot.

Dia segera berjalan menuju tempat peralatan rumah tangga yang ada di rak paling belakang mini market. Dia mengambil sebuah payung lipat transparan disana lalu buru-buru membawanya pada kasir.

Baru dua langkah, dia teringat akan persediaan coklat instan-nya dirumah yang hampir habis. Dia akhirnya berjalan menuju rak tempat minuman instan. Dia memang irit, tapi minum coklat hangat adalah kesukaannya sejak lama. Jadi dia tidak bisa lepas dari kebiasaan meminum coklat hangat tiap malam.

Daehyun membawa barang belanjaannya menuju kasir, membayarnya dengan total hara empat belas ribu Won. Dan segera mengambil barang titipannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin meninggalkan katung belanjaan itu. Tapi dia teringat akan kebaikan Himchan yang sudah repot-repot membelikannya bahan makanan. Jadi ia membawa serta kantung itu pulang dan mencoba payung barunya.

Daehyun tersenyum bangga saat payungnya terbuka melindunginya. Hebat! Dia tidak lagi kehujanan seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dia melirik aliran air hujan dipayungnya lalu tersenyum seolah mengejek air-air itu.

Mulai besok dia akan selalu membawa payubg ini kemanpun dia pergi, jadi dia tidak perlu kehujanan lagi. Daehyun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju flatnya.

Daehyun tertawa senang. Masih tidak percaya jika dia tidak lagi kehujanan seperti biasanya. Dia akan merawat pyung barunya dengan baik. "haha", dia tertawa lagi.

Flatnya sudah tidak jauh lagi, Daehyun mempercepat langkahnya. Dia ingin cepat sampai dan segera beristirahat. Duh, tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali.

Daehyun memasuki bangunan flatnya dan hendak menaiki tangga. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di anak tangga dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup. Tunggu! Sepertinya dia kenal dengan wajah itu.

Namja itu menoleh pada Daehyun. Namja itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk pada Daehyun. Tak jauh beda, refleks daehyun juga sama. Dia menunjuk namja itu. Dan mereka berdua bersamaan mengatakan-

"Kau?!/ Kau?!"

**TBC**

**Annyeong ^^. Author aneh lagi nyoba bikin FF baru DaeJae. Hihihi..**

**Jelek ya?**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**When It Rain**

**Disclaimer : ****Cerita milik Xylia Park.**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Rating : ****T+ **

**LAST CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau?!/ Kau?!"

Daehyun tidak percaya. Kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa Daehyun selalu bertemu dengannya saat dia basah kuyup karena kehujanan? Kenapa dia selalu bertemu dengan namja bernama Youngjae? Kenapa namja bernama Younghae ini selalu membuatnya senang hanya dengan melihatnya?

"Daehyun?" panggil Youngjae-namja itu- tidak kalah tidak percayanya. "sedang apa kau disini? Berteduh juga?" tanya Youngjae lagi. Kali ini terdengar senang.

Dia menatap sebuah payung yang ada ditangan Daehyun, "kau punya payung" katanya. Terdengar nada kecewa disana.

"ah, i-ini" Daehyun terbata sambil menatap payungnya. Kenapa dia harus merasa tidak enak? Memang kenapa kalau dia punya payung? "Umh.. Aku tinggal disini. Dilantai tiga" kata Daehyun sambil menyembunyikan payungnya di balik punggungnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak hilang. Ayo ikut ke flatku. Kupinjami baju kering" ajak Daehyun sambil menggandeng tangan Youngjae menuju tempat tinggalnya dilantai tiga.

"tidak apa-apakah?" tanya Youngjae sambil terus mengikuti langkah Daehyun menaiki anak tangga.

"tentu saja" jawab Daehyun. Dia sedang senang sekarang. Ya. Dia senang bertemu lagi dengan Youngjae. Dia senang Youngjae basah kuyup ditempat yang tepat.

"tanganmu hangat". Daehyun bisa mendengar gumaman Youngjae. Dia tersenyum. Entahlah. Dia senang jika Youngjae mengatakan kalau dia hangat. Membuatnya ingin lebih menghangatkan Youngjae lebih dari sekedar menggandeng tangannya. Meminjaminya baju, maksudnya.

Mereka sudah sampai dilantai tiga. Daehyun buru-buru membuka kunci flatnya dan mempersilahkan Youngjae masuk duluan. "maaf, rumahku sempit dan berantakan" kata Daehyun.

Youngjae memandang berkeliling flat Daehyun. Kecil memang, tapi sungguh sangat rapi. Berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya. Melihatnya saja Youngjae sudah merasa nyaman dan lagi-lagi dia merasa...hangat.

"nyaman sekali" katanya sambil menatap Daehyun dibelakangnya yang sedang mengunci pintu flatnya.

"hanya ada satu kamar tidur, kamar mandi, ruang ini, dan dapur" kata Daehyun lagi sambil berjalan menuju dapurnya untuk meletakan kantong belanjaan. "tunggu sebentar. Aku ambilkan pakaian dulu" kata Daehyun seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sesaat kemudian dia membawa pakaian untuk dipinjam Youngjae. "ini. Kau boleh ganti dikamarku atau dikamar mandi" kata Daehyun sambil menunjuk kamarnya dan kamar mandi bergantian. "kau mau coklat hangat?" tawar Daehyun.

"boleh" kata Youngjae sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu.

"Baiklah. Kau cepatlah ganti baju sebelum masuk angin" kata Daehyun sambil berlalu menuju dapur kecilnya untuk membuat coklat hangat untuk Youngjae.

Kebetulan sekali Youngjae ada disini saat dia baru beli coklat instan. Daehyun membuat dua cangkir coklat hangat untuk Youngjae juga dirinya dan segera membawanya keluar.

Ternyata Youngjae sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Baju yang Daehyun pinjami terlihat sedikit kebesaran untuk Youngjae. Membuatnya terlihat imut.

"maaf ya, aku hanya punya ini. Semoga saja bisa menghangatkanmu" kata Daehyun ramah. Sepertinya sikap 'pelayan Cafe yang ramah'nya masih terbawa olehnya.

"ah, gwaenchanha. Maaf merepotkan" kata Youngjae.

"minumlah. Aku mau ganti baju dulu" kata Daehyun seraya pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

Youngjae mengambil cangkirnya dan meminum coklat hangat itu. Dia memandangi flat Daehyun dan berdecak kagum. Dilihat berkali-kali pun, flat ini tetap rapi. Sepertinya Daehyun memang orang yang suka kerapian. Kamar mandinya saja bersih dan wangi. Baju yang dia pinjamkan juga wangi. Youngjae berdecak kagum sekali lagi.

"flat ku berantakan ya?"

Youngjae menoleh, ternyata Daehyun sudah keluar dari kamarnya, dengan kaos berwarna putih dan celana hitam selutut. "kau bercanda atau merendah? Ini benar-benar rapi" kata Youngjae semangat. "kamarku saja tidak serapi ini" katanya lagi.

Daehyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia ikut duduk diaamping Youngjae dan meminum coklat hangatnya. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil meminum coklat mereka.

"bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya Daehyun. Membuka percakapan. Dia menatap Youngjae yang terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"oh, i-itu. Aku... habis dari rumah teman. Hehe, rumahnya berada diujung jalan ini" jawabnya.

Daehyun hanya ber'oh' ria saja. Lalu dia menyalakan televisinya. "kau mau nonton apa? Dirumahku tidak ada yang menarik selain televisi" kata Daehyun.

"terserah kau saja" kata Youngjae. Dia masih asyik memandangi flat Daehyun yang rapi itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Mereka kembali saling diam. Hanya terdengar suara derasnya hujan yang mengalahkan suara drama series ditelevisi yang semakin tidak menarik. "kau mau nonton?" tanya Daehyun seraya menyodorkan remote tv pada Youngjae.

"tidak" jawab Youngjae. Daehyun mengangguk dan mematikan televisinya.

Daehyun memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar. "kau lapar tidak? Mau kubuatkan mie instan?" tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae menggeleng. "aku tidak bisa makan mie instan. Aku selalu mual dan pusing jika makan mie instan" kata Youngjae. "tapi aku lapar" lanjutnya.

Daehyun terdiam. Wah, kalau begini bisa repot. Mana dia tidak punya-

"ah!" Daehyun menjentikan jarinya saat dia teringat sesuatu. "aku punya bahan makanan" katanya lagi seraya beranjak kedapur dengan penuh semangat. Namun sedetik kemudian dia ingat.

"tapi aku tidak bisa masak" katanya lagi seraya mengintip dari balik dapur.

"aku bisa" kata Youngjae sambil tersenyum.

"jinjja?" tanya Daehyun. Youngjae mengangguk. "kalau begitu, ayo!" lanjutnya seraya menarik Youngjae menuju dapurnya.

Daehyun membongkar kantung belanjaan dari Himchan. Gila! Isinya lengkap. Ada macam-macam sayur, buah, bumbu, bahkan daging. Apa? Himchan memberinya daging?! Tidak bisa dipercaya. Dan ada beberapa bahan yang Daehyun tidak tahu apa namanya. Niat sekali Himchan memberikan ini padanya. Seperti sudah direncanakan saja.

"Wah! Kau bilang tidak bisa masak, tapi kau belanja lengkap sekali" kata Youngjae.

"sebenarnya bukan aku yang beli. Ini semua dari bosku" kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum canggung. Youngjae hanya tertawa kecil.

Dia lalu memulai kegiatan masaknya dengan mencuci beberapa sayuran. Meskipun Daehyun bilang tidak bisa masak, tapi dia punya peralatan masak. Seperti panci, penggorengan, spatula, pisau dan lain sebagainya.

Awalnya Daehyun membantu. Tapi karena dia sudah merusak beberapa sayuran dengan tangannya yang tidak trampil, dan dia malah menangis saat memotong bawang, akhirnya dia menyerah dan memilih untuk duduk manis dimeja makan, menonton Youngjae saja.

Youngjae mulai memotong-motong sayuran. Sebisa mungkin tidak tergoda untuk menatap atau melirik Daehyun yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dia tahu itu. Daehyun sedang menatapinya.

"kau ikut kursus memasak ya?" tanya Daehyun. Youngjae hanya bergumam 'tidak' sambil tetap fokus memotongi sayuran.

Daehyun terperangah. Tangannya lincah sekali. Youngjae memotong sayuran-sayuran itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang rapi. Seperti yeoja saja.

Pandangannya beralih dari tangan menuju wajah Youngjae. Wajahnya yang sedang serius itu membuat pipi Daehyun memanas. Cantik. Cuma itu kata yang ada diotaknya setiap melihat Youngjae.

Youngjae berjalan menuju kompor dan mulai merebus semua sayuran itu didalam panci. Lalu dia kembali lagi ke meja makan dan mulai menotong-motong tofu. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju kompor dan begitu seterusnya.

Daehyun hanya bisa duduk diam dimeja makan sambil menatapi teman berunya itu yang entah kenapa begitu mempesona dimatanya. Kalau saja Youngjae menjadi istrinya. Dia pasti hidup dengan terawat.

Bangun pagi tanpa terlambat. Memeluk Youngjae yang sedang sibuk memasak sarapan dari belakang. Morning kiss. Diantar Youngjae sampai benar-benar berangkat kerja. Pulang kerja dia disambut oleh Youngjae. Makan malam sudah siap dan mereka makan malam bersama. Saat tidur dia bisa memeluk Youngjae. Bahkan mereka bisa 'pacaran' sebelum tidur. Oh indahnya hidup Daehyun.

Membayangkan Youngjae menjadi istrinya sama sekali tidak membuatnya bosan. Sampai dia tidak sadar jika dia membayangkan Youngjae dengan mulut terbuka.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan seuatu yang lezat masuk kedalam mulutnya. Rasanya seperti telur gulung. Dia menggigitnya sambil menatap sekitar. Ternyata Youngjae sudah duduk dihadapannya sambil memegang sumpit yang terarah padanya.

"aku sudah selesai dari tiga menit yang lalu" kata Youngjae sambil tersenyum.

"oh? Umh-mianhae" kata Daehyun dengan mulut berisi telur gulung.

Youngjae terkekeh. "jal mogesseumnida" kata Youngjae dengan semangat. Lalu mereka berdua memulai acara makan malam mereka.

Daehyun makan dengan lahap. Pasalnya masakan Youngjae sangat enak. Sama seperti masakan Umma Daehyun.

Daehyun hampir saja menghabiskan semua makanan dimeja kalau saja perutnya tidak kenyang dengan cepat. Dia sudah lama tidak makan makanan rumahan seperti ini. Yang dia makan hanya ramen, ramen, dan ramen. Untung rambutnya tidak keriting.

Mereka sudah selesai makan. Daehyun terlihat memegangi perutnya dengan wajah puas. Youngjae jadi tertawa melihatnya.

"biar aku yang bereskan" kata Youngjae lalu mulai membereskan meja makan dan membawanya untuk dicuci.

"biar aku bantu" kata Daehyun. Dia ikut membereskan meja. Tidak enak kan, masa Youngjae yang memasak dan Younjae juga yang merapikan. Tapi.. bukankah itu tugas seorang istri?

Daehyun mengusir pikiran tentang Youngjae yang menjadi istrinya lalu segera membantu Youngjae mencuci piring. Dan mereka mulai mencuci piring bersama sambil bercanda dan tertawa.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam. Hujan masih saja turun dengan derasnya. Daehyun dan Youngjae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Saat ini mereka sedang tidur disofa diruang tengah dengan posisi yang berlawanan arah dengan kaki yang bergelantung dilengan sofa sehingga kepala mereka saling berdekatan dan keduanya sedang menatap langit-langit.

"hhh~ kenapa hujannya belum juga berhenti?" keluh Youngjae. "aku jadi tidak bisa pulang" lanjutnya.

"wae? Kau bosan disini?" tanya Daehyun.

"anio. Aku hanya tidak enak hati karena harus merepotkanmu seperti ini" kata Youngjae.

"aku senang kau ada disini" jawab Daehyun. Membuat mereka terdiam dalam situasi canggung.

"jinjja?" tanya Youngjae setelah terdiam beberapa menit. Dia menatap Daehyun yang terbalik dari samping. Daehyun mengangguk dan berguman sambil tetap memandang langit-langit.

Youngjae menghela nafas dan kembali menatap langit-langit. "aku akan pergi ke Rusia dua hari lagi" katanya.

Sontak Daehyun menoleh pada Youngjae. Terkejut? Tentu saja. "du-dua hari lagi?" tanya Daehyun tidak percaya.

"ne" Youngjae beralih dari langit-langit dan menatap Daehyun. "aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Dae" katanya dengan menatap Daehyun.

Daehyun terkekeh kecil. "bagaimana bisa? Kita kan baru saja bertemu" katanya. Alaaah, jangan pura-pura santai, Jung Daehyun. Aku tahu dadamu terasa sesak sekarang.

"tiga kali" kata Youngjae membenarkan. "kita sudah tiga kali bertemu. Dan itu sudah cukup membuatku menyukaimu" lanjutnya sambil membelai lembut pipi Daehyun dengan punggung jari telunjuknya.

Daehyun membeku seketika. Apa yang dia katakan? Dia bohong, kan? Oke, Daehyun mungkin memang sudah menyukai Youngjae sejak pertama bertemu, tapi-Hey! Masa dia bisa secepat itu mengatakan suka pada Daehyun. Apa dia bodoh?

"aku tahu aku bodoh" kata Youngjae seolah bisa membaca pikiran Daehyun. "tapi aku akan menyesal seumur hidup jika tidak segera mengatakannya padamu" lanjutnya.

Youngjae memandang Daehyun yang sedang menatap tidak percaya padanya.

"Jung Daehyun" panggilnya lembut sebelum ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Daehyun. Youngjae menekan tengkuk Daehyun, membuat bibir mereka saling menempel. Mata Daehyun membesar kaget. Tak menyangka jika Youngjae akan menciumnya seperti ini. Saking kagetnya, Daehyun bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari Youngjae.

Daehyun menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi rasa manis dan menyenangkan yang tersalur melalui bibir Youngjae. Dia menggerakan bibirnya perlahan, mengulum lembut bibir bawah Youngjae dengan canggung.

Youngjae sedikit membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Daehyun membelai lembut bagian dalam mulutnya. Tangan kiri Daehyun bergerak perlahan ke bagian belakang kepala Youngjae. Membelai lembut helaian rambut Youngjae. Sedangkan Youngjae menekan lembut kepala Daehyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman yang lama. Yang terasa hangat dan basah. Ini adalah ciuman pertama untuk Daehyun. Dia tidak pernah merasa sebergairah ini dalam hidupnya. Bibir Youngjae bagaikan gula-gula yang terasa manis dimulutnya dan tidak ingin dia lepaskan.

Mereka terus saling berciuman, saling memberi kehangatan dimalam hujan yang terasa dingin. Sampai mereka harus melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat dirasa butuh oksigen. Dan mereka berdua sama sama memalingkan wajah mereka dengan pipi yang merona karena malu.

"mianhae" kata Daehyun dan bangkit dari posisinya. Dia duduk disofa disusul oleh Youngjae yang ikut bangkit.

"untuk apa?" tanya Youngjae. Dia mendekat dan duduk disamping Daehyun.

"untuk yang baru saja terjadi" kata Daehyun. "a-aku tidak sengaja" katanya.

Youngjae hanya tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Daehyun, membuat Daehyun kaku setengah mati.

Dia meraih tangan Daehyun dan menggenggamnya. "bibir yang manis" lanjutnya. Jantung Daehyun hampir saja copot dari tempatnya saat mendengarnya. _Berhentilah menggodaku, _jerit hati Daehyun. Dia yakin bisa melakukan hal lebih jika Youngjae terus menggodanya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Daehyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang ciuman yang barusan. Dia sangat sangat shock. Dia memang pernah membayangkan hal semacam ini. Tentang suatu saat dimana dia pada akhirnya akan berciuman dengan seseorang. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika akhirnya dia akan berciuman dengan Youngjae.

"sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku besok bersamamu" kata Youngjae memecah keheningan. "boleh?" tanyanya lagi sambil memainkan jari-jari tangan Daehyun.

"T-Tapi besok aku harus kuliah dan bekerja" kata Daehyun. Kalau kuliah mungkin Daehyun bisa bolos. Dosen tidak akan mencarinya. Tapi kalau kerja...

"tidak bisakah kalau kau mengosongkan jadwalmu besok?" tanya Youngjae lagi. Nadanya terdengar penuh harap sekali.

Dia ingin. Ingin sekali menemani Youngjae seharian penuh karena besok adalah hari terakhir Youngjae di Korea. Tapi besok dia harus bekerja. Dia tidak enak dengan Himchan yang sudah terlalu sering berbaik hati padanya.

"a-akan kuusahakan" kata Daehyun akhirnya. Dia bisa dengar Youngjae memekik kecil. Sepertinya dia senang sekali.

"hoaaaam~ Aku mengantuk. Bolehkan aku menginap disini?" tanya Youngjae sambil mengeratkan tubuhnya pada Daehyun.

Daehyun mengangguk cepat. Sungguh dia gugup untuk saat ini. "kau t-tidurlah dikamar" katanya. Youngjae tidak menjawab, dan Daehyun merasa bahunya semakin berat. "Jae? Kau sudah tidur?".

"Jae?" panggilnya lagi dan hanya diajawab oleh dengkuran halus dari Youngjae. Daehyun terkekeh, dia memberanikan dirinya untuk membelai pipi Youngjae.

Dia terus melakukannya sambil berpikir. Bagaimana dia minta ijin pada Himchan untuk diberi libur satu hari?

.

.

Daehyun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya saat dirasa ponselnya berdering. Dia mengambil ponselnya disaku celananya dan membaca nama kontak yang muncul dilayar dengan mata mengantuk.

**Himchan Hyung**

Daehyun langsung tersadar dari rasa kantuknya dan buru-buru mengangkat telepon dari bos nya itu. "Yeoboseyo"

_"Yah! Kau tidak bekerja, eoh? Lihat sekarang jam berapa?"_

Daehyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga sebelum ia menatap jam dindingnya. Pukul sepuluh pagi. Daehyun tersentak dan hampir saja bangkit dari duduknya kalau dia tidak sadar jika ada kepala Youngjae yang sedang tidur dipangkuannya.

"sejak kapan?" gumamnya. Dia tidak tahu kapan Youngjae pindah posisi menjadi seperti ini.

_"Sejak kapan apanya? Kau terlambat satu jam"_

"m-mianhae, Hyung. Baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang juga" kata Daehyun sambil menatap Youngjae yang sedang tidur dipangkuannya. Dia tidak tega jika harus membangunkan namja itu. Sebenarnya sih dia ingin berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti ini. Tapi dia harus segera berangkat kerja.

_"hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda"_ Himchan tertawa diseberang sana. Membuat Daehyun terdiam bingung. _"Kita tutup hari ini. Tadi aku sudah memberi tahu pegawai yang lain. Jadi, lakukan apa saja yang kau mau hari ini. Bye~"_ PIP.

Telepon diputus sepihak. Daehyun menatap ponselnya sambil memasang tampang aneh, antara senang dan bingung. Lalu ia beralih pada Youngjae yang masih tertidur pulas.

Daehyun tersenyum dan kembali, tangannya mengusap pipi Youngjae. Polos sekali wajahnya.

"cantik" gumamnya.

Daehyun menatap sekitar. Ternyata mereka tertidur disofa sejak semalam. Pantas punggungnya sakit sekali, ternyata dia tidur dalam posisi duduk. Dia kembali beralih pada Youngjae dan tersenyum. Yang penting Youngjae merasa nyaman.

Kalau hari ini libur, berarti dia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian ini dengan Youngjae dong? Yeah!

"Jae.. Irreona" panggil Daehyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Youngjae.

"eung~ ne? Apa?" gumam Youngjae tanpa membuka matanya. Dia malah menyamankan posisi kepalanya dipangkuan Daehyun. Daehyun terkekeh. Saat tidur pun dia tetap bisa membuat Daehyun gemas.

"Jae, Irreona. Kau bilang mau menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamaku" kata Daehyun.

"eung? Lain kali saja lah" kata Youngjae, masih tanpa membuka matanya. Sepertinya dia mengigau. Daehyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Daehyun memandang wajah Youngjae yang sedang tertidur pulas. Lalu beralih pada mulut Youngjae yang sedikit terbuka. Daehyun tergoda, dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan-

"mmmpphh!" Youngjae terbangun saat ada sesuatu yang kenyal memasuki mulutnya.

Daehyun merasakan kepalanya ditekan lembut. Sepertinya Youngjae ingin dia menciumnya lebih. Whoa, cepat sekali dia sadar dari tidurnya. Daehyun pun mulai menggelitik lembut mulut Youngjae dengan lidahnya yang sudah berada didalam.

"nngghh~ nngghh~" Youngjae melenguh kecil sebelum dia bangkit dan duduk dipangkuan Daehyun tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Youngjae memeluk leher Daehyun dan kembali menainkan-bahkan mengacak-acak rambut Daehyun. Membuat Daehyun merasa seperti tersengat listrik kecil yang membuatnya semangat untuk mencium namja menggoda dipangkuannya itu.

Youngjae kembali bangkit dari posisinya. Kali ini dia merebahkan dirinya disofa sambil menuntun Daehyun agar menindihnya. Dan kembali dia memainkan jari-jarinya dihelaian rambut Daehyun.

Daehyun tidak tahu jika Youngjae se-agresif ini. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak semalam jika memang dia ingin ditindih seperti ini. Tidak tahukah jika Daehyun sangat suka dengan posisi seperti ini. Haha..

"Akh!" Daehyun tersentak dan melepaskan tautan mereka saat merasakan lutut Youngjae menggesek 'sesuatu' miliknya. Dia menatap Youngjae yang memasang tampang menggoda. "t-tidak!" kata Daehyun sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Youngjae.

"wae?" tanya Youngjae heran.

Daehyun belum siap. Waktunya tidak tepat. Dia memutar otak mencati kata-kata yang tepat. Dan setelah dia dapat, dia segera menatap Youngjae dan berkata.

"kalau tidak segera berangkat, nanti taman bermainnya keburu tutup" alasannya.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Setelah sepuluh menit Youngjae merayu Daehyun untuk 'sesuatu' hal namun selalu dihindari oleh Daehyun, akhirnya dia pun menurut dan bersiap-siap juga dan sekarang mereka sedang menunggu bus di halte dekat flat Daehyun.

Youngjae meminjam pakaian milik Daehyun lagi, karena pakaiannya semalam belum kering. Mereka duduk dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dengan Youngjae yang tidak mau berhenti menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daehyun. Membuat beberapa tatapan iri, kagum, senang dari banyak orang. Karena mereka terlalu manis.

"kau manja sekali" komentar Daehyun. Youngjae tidak menjawab dan malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Daehyun. Membuat Daehyun geli. Sejak keluar dari flat, Youngjae memang sudah bertingkah manja seperti itu. Mungkin kalau Daehyun menuruti keinginan Youngjae untuk 'melakukan'nya tadi, Youngjae tidak akan bersikap manja seperti ini. Haha..

Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Daehyun merasa belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Sejak awal, saat Youngjae berkata ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya bersama Daehyun. Dia sudah berpikir untuk mengajaknya semacam-ehem-kencan. Namun sepertinya dia salah mengartikan keinginan Youngjae. Tapi, ya sudah lah..

"nah, itu bus nya datang" kata Daehyun. "ayo" katanya lagi. Menggandeng Youngjae memasuki bus. Dia membayar untuk dua orang dan duduk dikursi belakang yang untungnya kosong.

Daehyun duduk dekat jendela, dan Youngjae disampingnya menatapi wajah Daehyun yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

Daehyun yang merasa dipandangi pun menatap kearah Youngjae dan langsung disambut senyuman manis milik Youngjae. "ada apa?" tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae menggeleng dengan ekspresi yang lucu. "kau.. tampan" kata Youngjae. Daehyun tertawa.

"jjinjja?". Youngjae mengangangguk. Daehyun kembali tertawa dan mengusap rambut Youngjae. "kau juga sama. Bukan tampan, tapi manis-ah! Tidak! Kau cantik" katanya lagi. Pipi Youngjae memerah.

Dia menonjok pelan lengan Daehyun sambil protes karena dibilang 'cantik'. Tapi dia suka jika Daehyun mengatainya cantik. Dia sangat suka.

Youngjae terdiam. "atau lebih baik aku tidak usah berangkat ke Rusia saja ya?" kata Youngjae sambil menatap Daehyun.

"wae? kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu" jawab Youngjae dengan raut wajah sedih yang lucu. Daehyun hanya menatap Youngjae sambil tersenyum. Senyum miris.

Jujur saja, dia juga tidak ingin Youngjae pergi. Dia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang selama ini dia butuhkan dari Youngjae. Dia butuh seseorang seperti Youngjae untuk menemani hari-harinya yang monoton agar menjadi berwarna.

"kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku" kata Youngjae dengan gaya yang super mendramatisir. Membuat Daehyun tertawa.

Paling tidak dia bisa menikmati saat terakhirnya bersama Youngjae. Dia harus memanfaatkan waktu mereka bersama untuk merekam Youngjae dalam ingatannya sampai mereka bertemu lagi beberapa tahun lagi.

Ya. Dia harus membuat Youngjae gembira, agar dia bisa mengingat senyuman Youngjae sampai Youngjae kembali.

.

.

"ayo, kesana!"

"ayo kesitu!"

Daehyun hanya bisa pasrah, Youngjae menariknya kesetiap wahana yang dia inginkan. Mereka sudah bermain selama satu setengah jam. Dan wahana yang Youngjae pilih selalu saja yang memacu adrenalin. Bukannya Daehyun takut, hanya saja Daehyun-Oke, Daehyun sedikit takut dan... mual.

Sekarang Youngjae tengah menarik Daehyun menuju salah satu stand permainan menembak. Dia tersenyum sangat manis saat sudah sampai disana. "aku mau boneka itu" kata Youngjae sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih berukuran besar yang dipajang didepan stand permainan itu.

Daehyun mengangguk, dia membayar pada penjaga stand untuk memulai permainan. Dia menerima sebuah pistol dan mulai mengarahkannya pada sasaran, yaitu sebuah bebek-bebek yang berjalan. Daehyun harus berhasil menembak salah satunya yang berukuran besar untuk jackpot, agar bisa mendapatkan boneka yang Youngjae inginkan.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Daehyun mendesah kecewa. Dia gagal membidik bebek besar itu. Dia melirik penjaga stand yang terlihat tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu ia beralih pada Youngjae yang sepertinya masih berharap dia bisa berhasil mendapat boneka kelinci itu.

Daehyun menghela nafas. Dia mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada penjaga stand. Dia tidak boleh gagal kali ini. Jika dia gagal, maka sia-sia saja dia keluar uang untuk bermain permainan konyol itu.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Daehyun mengerang frustasi. Dia gagal lagi. "bolehkah aku beli saja boneka itu?" tanya Daehyun frustasi. Kalau gagal terus nanti dia bisa bangkrut! Lebih baik dia membeli boneka kelinci itu dan selesai sudah semua masalah. Penjaga stand itu menggeleng sambil menyeringai senang.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang sepertinya masih menunggunya untuk berhasil. _Uangku.._, keluhnya dalam hati. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng. _Tidak! Aku harus membuat Youngjae senang._

Daehyun mengeluarkan uang lagi dan membayarnya pada penjaga stand. Dia mulai fokus untuk membidik sasaran. "Daehyunnie! Daehyunnie!" dia bisa dengar suara Youngjae yang berhasil membuatnya semnagat. Dia mengarahkan pistolnya pada sasaran dan-

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"YYEEEAAAHHH!" Daehyun memekik senang. Dia berhasil menembak bebek besar itu sampai terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Kau berhasil!" kata Youngjae. Mereka berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat kecil saking senangnya. Sampai mereka tidak sadar jika si namja penjaga stand itu sudah berada didekat mereka dengan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih ditangannya.

"Maaf, ini hadiahnya" katanya.

Youngjae menyambarnya dengan penuh semangat dan memeluknya erat. "DaeJae! Akhirnya Appa berhasil membebaskanmu dari sana" katanya senang sambil memeluk erat boneka itu. "kau harus berterima kasih pada Appa. Ayo cium Appa dulu, mumumumu :*" lanjut Youngjae sambil menempelkan bagian mulut boneka itu pada pipi Daehyun.

"Gomawoyo Appa" kata Youngjae, menyuarakan boneka kelincinya. Lalu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Daehyun yang mematung ditempatnya.

"namjachingumu lucu sekali" kata namja penjaga stand pada Daehyun, menyadarkan Daehyun dari acara membekunya. Dia buru-buru mengejar Youngjae yang belum jauh berjalan dan segera berjalan disampingnya.

"siapa namanya?" tanya Daehyun. Youngjae menoleh dan mengarahkan bonekanya pada Daehyun.

"namaku DaeJAe, Appa~" kata Youngjae, menyuarakan bonekanya lagi. Daehyun tersenyum saat dia dipanggil 'appa'oleh sebuah boneka. Apa itu berarti boneka yang diberi nama 'DaeJae' itu adalah anak mereka? Haha, tak sia-sia dia mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mendapatkan boneka itu. Bagi Daehyun, panggilan 'appa' sebanding dengan uang yang sudah dia keluarkan.

"bianglala" seru Youngjae. Dia menarik tangan Daehyun hingga mendekat pada sebuah kincir angin yang super besar. "kita naik bianglala, ne?" katanya dengan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Deahyun sudah lemah dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dia pun menurutinya, toh wahana yang satu ini tidak semenyeramkan yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mereka naik dan duduk saling berhadapan, dengan Youngjae yang memangku 'anak' mereka. Bianglala pun mulai berputar dengan pelan. Mereka berdua-mungkin bertiga karena Youngjae menghadapkan DaeJae pada jendela- menatap keluar jendela. Memandang pemandangan taman bermain dibawah langit sore.

Mereka terdiam. Biasanya, sepasang kekasih akan melakukan suatu hal yang romantis diatas bianglala. Apalagi jika bianglala yang mereka naiki sedang berhenti diatas. Namun mereka tidak. Mereka sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tapi, apa mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Molla..

Daehyun sibuk berpikir. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka turun dari bianglala ini? Apakah Youngjae akan segera pergi? Lantas kalau Youngjae pergi, apa yang akan dia rasakan? Sedih? Kecewa? Atau biasa saja?

Dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Yang jelas dia hanya bisa berharap jika Youngjae tidak melupakannya jika dia pergi nanti.

Bianglala seakan berputar dengan cepat, tak terasa jika petugas sudah menghentikan permainan itu. Daehyun turun terlebih dulu lalu ia membantu Youngjae turun. Mereka berjalan menjauhi bianglala dan berhenti ditengah jalan. "mau kemana lagi?" tanya Daehyun dengan senyuman lembut. Ini masih sore, siapa tahu saja Youngjae masih ingin bermain.

Youngjae menggeleng, "pulang saja" katanya. Daehyun mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Youngjae keluar dari taman bermain. Daehyun mengajaknya naik bus, namun Youngjae menolak dan memilih untuk berjalan saja. Dan akhirnya mereka pun pulang dengan berjalan menuju flat Daehyun.

Diperjalanan, mereka masih saja saling diam. Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Meskipun mereka sedang bergandengan tangan.

Kalau dibilang Daehyun belum siap, dia sangat tidak siap untuk ditinggalkan Youngjae. Entahlah, ini terlalu rumit untuknya. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud Youngjae dari semua ini. Apa dia benar-benar menyukainya, atau Youngjae hanya mengerjainya saja. Yang jelas Youngjae sudah berhasil membuat Daehyun jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi tidak mungkin juga jika Youngjae hanya main-main dengannya. Kurang kerjaan sekali. Daehyun kan bukan orang kaya yang bisa dimanfaatkan hartanya, atau mungkin orang yang berotak cerdas untuk dimanfaatkan kecerdasannya. Dia hanya namja biasa saja.

Daehyun tersadar dari pikirannya saat merasakan tangannya digenggam semakin erat oleh Youngjae. Dia menatap Youngjae datar-efek melamun. "kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"aniyo" Daehyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Kalau boleh jujur, Daehyun ingin berteriak jika dia tidak ingin Youngjae pergi. Tapi dia sadar, Youngjae pergi adalah untuk mengejar cita-citanya. Sama halnya dengan dirinya yang lari dari rumah demi cita-citanya. Dia tidak boleh egois untuk yang satu itu.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae lama sekali sampai perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang aneh dibelakang Youngjae. Dia tidak sadar jika sudah berjalan jauh dan sedang berada didekat Cafe Himchan.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah Himchan bilang kalau Cafe sedang tutup? Lalu kenapa sekarang buka dan masih tetap ramai pengunjung seperti biasanya? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Himchan seperti sengaja membuatnya libur kerja hari ini. Jangan-jangan Himchan ingin mengeluarkannya dari pekerjaan secara perlahan-lahan. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, nanti dia harus bekerja dimana lagi?. Daehyun akan menemui Himchan sekarang juga.

Daehyun hendak melangkah mendekati Cafe Himchan, namun Youngjae menahannya. "m-mau apa? kenapa kesana?" tanyanya.

"aku mau-" Daehyun hendak menjelaskan , namun Youngjae menyelanya.

"sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke flatmu. Aku lelah" kata Youngjae seraya menyeret Daehyun pergi dari sana. Membatalkan niat Daehyun untuk meminta penjelasan pada Himchan. Baiklah kalau begitu. Dia akan minta penjelasan saat sudah masuk kerja nanti.

.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Daehyun masih tetap memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya setelah Youngjae pergi ditambah pikiran baru tentang Himchan yang berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan jika Cafe tutup. Sampai Youngjae memecah keheningan mereka.

"Dae" panggilnya.

"ne?" jawab Daehyun sambil memberikan senyumannya. Menyembunyikan perasaannya yang gundah.

"aku ingin jujur tentang sesuatu padamu" kata Youngjae sambil memainkan telinga DaeJAe, boneka kelincinya. "tapi kau jangan marah, ya?" lanjutnya.

Daehyun mengangguk. Memang kenapa dia harus marah? Dia jadi penasaran dengan apa yang akan Youngjae katakan. "aku tidak akan marah. Katakan saja".

Youngjae menghela nafas, membuka-tutup mulutnya berkali-kali. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, sepertinya kebingungan. Dan Youngjae begumam tidak jelas sampai akhirnya dia berhasil mengatakan satu kata dengan jelas, "sebenarnya..."

Daehyun menunggu. "sebenarnya... pertemuan kita..." dia kembali mengulur kata-katanya. Membuat Daehyun penasaran. Ada apa dengan pertemuannya dengan Youngjae?

"sebenarnya, pertemuan kita sudah aku rencanakan" katanya akhirnya.

Daehyun kurang lebih mengerti apa artinya itu. Tapi dia memilih untuk bertanya pada Youngjae agar dia tidak salah paham. "maksudmu?".

Youngjae menghela nafas lagi, "pertemuan kita. Di box telepon itu, sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakannya-sebenarnya bukan pertemuannya. Hanya saja aku berniat mengikutimu pulang saat itu. Tapi sialnya malah hujan dan membuat kita bertemu disana" katanya dengan nada yang sepertinya menyesal.

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat ditengah jalan khusus pejalan kaki dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap Youngjae, "tuh kan. Kau marah" lirih Youngjae sambil menunduk.

"lanjutkan ceritamu" kata Daehyun.

"ummhh-lalu k-kemarin. Sebenarnya aku tidak dari rumah temanku. Aku... Sebenarnya, aku sengaja datang ke flatmu. Sebenarnya aku bingung apa tujuanku datang ke flatmu. Sampai akhirnya hujan membantuku bertemu denganmu, bahkan berhasil berkunjung ke flatmu" katanya lagi

Daehyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Jadi selama ini, Youngjae memang sengaja ingin bertemu dnegannya? Tapi, "Wae? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Daehyun.

"akan kuceritakan, tapi sambil jalan saja ya" kata Youngjae. Dan mereka kembali berjalan, ditemani oleh cerita Youngjae. Tapi mereka tidak lagi bergandengan tangan.

Daehyun mendengarkan cerita Youngjae dengan seksama. Dan dia shock mendengarnya. Dari Youngjae berkata bahwa dia sudah menyukai Daehyun sejak setahun yang lalu, sejak pertama kalinya dia berkunjung ke Cafe kakak sepupunya itu, Himchan. Jadi Youngjae adalah adik sepupu Himchan?!

Kebetulan saat itu, Daehyun yang melayani meja tempat Youngjae dan teman-temannya duduk. Daehyun melayani mereka dengan tersenyum ramah, dan langsung membuat Youngjae terpesona saat itu juga.

Hari-hari berikutnya sepulang sekolah, Youngjae pun menjadi rajin dan ketagihan datang ke Cafe Himchan. Hanya sekedar untuk menatapi Daehyun yang sedang bekerja melayani dan tersenyum ramah pada tamu-tamu Cafe. Dia tidak peduli meskipun mendapatkan protes dari Himchan.

Namun sial. Padahal dia sudah sering datang dan bertemu Daehyun(sebatas pelayan dan tamu). Namun sepertinya Daehyun tidak mempedulikannya saat itu. Daehyun tidak terlalu memusingkan siapa saja dan sudah berapa kali tamu-tamu itu datang.

Sampai pada akhirnya Youngjae mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Rusia, sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Membuat Youngjae galau. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencoba mendekati Daehyun agar dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini tidak bisa Daehyun rasakan, sebelum dia berangkat ke Rusia.

"lalu, yang saat kita bertemu di bus itu?" tanya Daehyun.

"itu tidak sengaja", kata Youngjae. Dia bilang, saat itu dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Cafe Himchan bersama Jongup, sahabatnya yang kebetulan sudah menjadi pacar Himchan sejak lama.

"kau tertidur saat itu" kata Daehyun sambil terkekeh. Mendengarnya membuat Youngjae memberanikan diri untuk menatap Daehyun lagi.

"ne, aku habis minum obat. Aku sedang flu karena hujan-hujanan mengejarmu" kata Youngjae. "tapi tidak apa. Yang penting aku bisa berteduh bersamamu di box telepon itu" lanjutnya. "Beruntung sekali" tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Mereka kembali terdiam.

"dan tentang kau libur hari ini..." kata Youngjae. "a-aku yang memaksa Himchan Hyung untuk memberimu libur" katanya. "kau jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangnya, ne?" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang lucu. Membuat Daehyun tertawa. "kau tidak marah kan?" tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun menghela nafas, "marah karena ada namja cantik yang ingin dekat dengaku?" tanya Daehyun. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Youngjae. "aku rasa tidak" lanjutnya.

CHU~.

Dia mengecup sekilas bibir Youngjae. Membuat Youngjae sontak memegangi bibirnya dengan pipi merona. Daehyun hanya terkekeh lalu berjalan mendahului Youngjae yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Y-Yah! Tunnggu!"

Daehyun tersenyum saat mendengar langkah kaki Youngjae yang sedang mengejarnya. Youngjae memeluk pinggangnya dan menuntun satu tangan Daehyun untuk merangkul bahunya. Dan mereka kembali berjalan berasama.

"ah~ Aku lega sekali, kau tidak marah" kata Youngjae.

Daehyun juga lega mendengar semuanya. Apalagi mendengar jika Youngjae lah yang ingin mendekatinya. Dia jadi merasa berharga. Dia senang, Youngjae sengaja membuat mereka bisa bertemu disaat dia hujan. Itu sangat manis.

"tunggu!". Daehyun menghenikan langkahnya. "lalu bagaimana dengan air yang selalu menetes dihidungku sebelum bertemu denganmu?"

Daehyun selalu mengingatnya. Air hujan yang metes dihidungnya itu. Apa itu juga bagian dari rencana Youngjae? Tapi, sedikit aneh jika Youngjae sengaja meneteskan air diatas hidungnya tanpa sepengetahuan Daehyun.

"air apa?" tanya Youngjae bingung. "aku tidak tahu kalau yang itu" kata Youngjae sambil memainkan DaeJae.

Daehyun terdiam. Mungkin juga bukan Youngjae yang melakukannya. Dia pernah dengar tentang mitos yang mengatakan, jika tetesan hujan pertama mengenai hidung maka orang itu akan bertemu dengan takdirnya.

Darhyun mendengus memikirkannya. "kau kenapa?" tanya Youngjae bingung. Dia hanya menggeleng dan mengusap kepala Youngjae penuh sayang.

Benar, Daehyun memang betemu dengan takdirnya. Takdirnya adalah bertemu dengan Youngjae dan tak lama lagi mereka akan berpisah. Sungguh takdir yang menyebalkan.

.

.

Hujan turun saat flat Daehyun tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Mereka berdua berlari untuk mempercepat langkah mereka. Masuk kedalam gedung dan segera naik kelantai tiga.

"kami pulaaaaang" ucap Youngjae saat mereka tiba di flat Daehyun. Daehyun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu Youngjae. Dia menutup pintu dan mendekati Youngjae yang sedang duduk disofanya.

"lelah sekali" kata Youngjae.

Daehyun tertawa lagi sambil mengacak pelan rambut halus Youngjae. "mandilah. Akan kuambilkan baju untukmu" katanya. Namun Youngjae menahan tangannya saat hendak berjalan.

"mandi bersama" katanya manja sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

Pipi Daehyun memanas seketika, melihat Youngjae yang sedang beraegyo ditambah dengan pikirannya yang sedang membayangkan dirinya dan Youngjae mandi bersama.

"ti-tidak!" kata Daehyun seraya melepaskan genggaman Youngjae lalu berlari kekamarnya. Dan sedetik kemudian dia bisa mendengar suara tawa Youngjae yang sepertinya puas sekali.

Daehyun segera mencarikan baju untuk Youngjae didalam lemarinya. Ada banyak pakaian. Semuanya pasti muat dipakai oleh Youngjae, mungkin hanya sedikit kebesaran.

Daehyun melepas bajunya, berniat mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu. Dia merasa tubuhnya lengket dan tidak nyaman. Dia selalu merasa risih jika seperti itu.

GREP!

Darhyun terbelalak. Seseorang baru saja memeluk tubuh toplessnya dari belakang. Tidak mungkin orang lain, itu pasti Youngjae.

"ayolah, Dae~" kata Youngjae. "sebentar saja, masa tidak mau sih? Kau kan tidak rugi" goda Youngjae sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada bahu Daehyun.

Daehyun merinding seketika. Bukannya ia tidak mau, hanya saja dia takut lepas kendali. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Youngjae. Dia mungkin bisa langsung menyerang Youngjae kapan saja. Daehyun sadar diri, manusia mesum macam apa dirinya itu.

"Uwaaa!" Daehyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Youngjae. Membuat Youngjae tertawa gemas. Daehyun hendak lari keluar kamar namun Youngjae berhasil menarik tangannya dan menyeret tubuhnya hingga terjatuh disingle bed miliknya. Lalu Youngjae duduk diperutnya.

"mau kemana?" ucap Youngjae dengan nada yang dibuat manja dan seksi.

"k-kau mau apa?" kata Daehyun saat Youngjae mulai meraba-raba dada bidangnya. Daehyun berusaha menjauhkan tangan-tangan nakal Youngjae, namun Youngjae malah mencengkramnya dan mengunci keduanya disamping kanan-kiri kepala Daehyun.

"aku mau kau" bisik Youngjae dan sedetik kemudian dia langsung menciumi bibir Daehyun. Daehyun membulatkan mata. Youngjae menciumnya dengan tidak sabaran sekali, membuat dia kewalahan.

Daehyun bisa mendengar nafas Youngjae yang tidak beraturan. Dan beberapa kali dia mendesah-desah kecil. Membuat Daehyun 'turn on' juga. Baiklah kalau memang Youngjae menginginkannya. Daehyun akan menurutinya. Dengan senang hati.

BRUK!

Daehyun mengubah posisi mereka dalam sekali hentak. Kini dia berhasil menindih tubuh Youngjae. Daehyun mengunci pergerakan tangan Youngjae lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Dia menatap Youngjae yang terlihat gusar dibawah sana. Daehyun terkekeh, "apakah aku semenggoda itu?" tanya Daehyun.

"come here!" kata Youngjae penuh penekanan. Dia menggerakan kepalanya, berusaha meraih bibir Daehyun kembali.

Daehyun terkekeh sekali lagi, "oke" kata Daehyun. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya dan langsung diraup dengan rakus oleh Youngjae. Wah, wah, wah.. Ganas sekali dia.

Youngjae melumat, menghisap, bahkan menggigit bibir Darhyun. Dia menuntun tangan Daehyun untuk meraba-raba tubuhnya. Entah dia kerasukan setan apa, yang jelas dia menginginkan Daehyun. Sentuhan Daehyun.

Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya di Seoul bersama Daehyun. Orang yang sudah lama dia sukai. Dia ingin Daehyun mengenangnya. Dia ingin Daehyun mengingatnya. Dia ingin Daehyun membalas cintanya. Di saat hujan.

.

.

Kamar yang sebelumnya terang karena sinar matahari senja, kini menjadi gelap gulita. Si pemilik kamar tidak sempat menyalakan lampunya. Dia sedang sibuk bergelut dengan sesorang dibawah selimut miliknya.

Tubuh tanpa busana mereka penuh dengan peluh karena kegiatan mereka yang memang 'panas', apalagi mereka melakkukannya dibawah selimut. Padahal diluar sedang hujan.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Daehyun dan Youngjae 'bermain'. Namun sepertinya mereka belum bosan. Mereka masih saling mencumbu satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah bahkan melepaskan diri. Hingga-

JDAR!

Suara petir diluar membuat Youngjae terkejut hingga melepaskan ciuman mereka. Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang sudah berurai air mata. Perasaan khawatir melingkupi hatinya seketika?

"waeyo? Kau takut?" Youngjae mengangguk. Dia memang sedang takut akan satu hal saat ini.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum dan lagi-lagi mengelus rambut lembut namja itu. Dia pindah dari atas tubuh Youngjae menjadi tidur disampingnya.

"tidurlah. Jangan khawatir, aku ada disini" kata Daehyun. Youngjae menurut, dia tidur dengan membelakangi Daehyun. Daehyun nemeluknya dati belakang. Dia bisa merasakan bahu Youngjae bergetar. Pasti dia masih menangis.

Dia hanya bisa mengecupi punggung Youngjae agar Youngjae tenang. Dia tidak akan mengganggu acara menangis Youngjae. Mungkin dia terlalu terkejut dengan suara petir itu, suaranya menggelegar sekali.

Tapi Youngjae bukanlah seorang namja cengeng, yang akan menangis saat mendengar suara petir. Lagi pula dia tidak takut dengan petir. Tapi sekarang dia memang sedang takut. Dia takut dengan waktu yang semakin larut.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamar Daehyun, menyorot langsung pada matanya. Membuat tidurnya yang nyenyak terganggu.

Dia membuka matanya dan meraba-raba tempat tidurnya. Seharusnya ada seseorang yang tidur disana. Tapi sekarang tempat itu kosong. Dimana Youngjae?

Apa jangan-jangan Youngjae sudah pergi?

Daehyun melirik jam bekernya. Pukul sembilan pagi. Hari ini dia ada jadwal kuliah dan dia juga harus bekerja. Tapi entah kenapa dia malas bangun dari tidurnya.

Kenapa Youngjae tidak membangunkannya sebelum pergi? Dia kan jadi tidak bisa mengucapkan kata perpisahan padanya. Huh.. Membuatnya tidak semangat saja.

Daehyun mengintip tubuhnya yang polos dibalik selimut. Dia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. "Youngjae-ah" gumamnya. Dia mengingat hal terakhir yang dia dan Youngjae lakukan semalam.

"Youngjae-ah! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! YOUNGJAE-AH, SARANGHAE!" teriaknya Frustasi. Dia sangat sangat frustasi menerima kenyataan ini. Kenapa waktu cepat berlalu saat kita sedang menikmatinya?

PRANG!

Daehyun tersentak bangkit dari posisinya. Dia mendengar sesuatu yang pecah. Sepertinya dari arah dapur. Daehyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan buru-buru memakai celananya dan berlari menuju dapurnya.

"Jae?!" panggilnya tidak percaya. Jadi, Youngjae belum pergi? Aah~ Senangnya. Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae yang sedang memunguti pecahan mangkuk dilantai.

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Hiks..." kata Youngjae sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"gwaenchanha. Ini hanya mangkuk" kata Daehyun sambil membantu memunguti pecahan itu. Sesekali dia mencuri pandang pada Youngjae yang gelagatnya agak aneh. "bau apa ini?" gumam Daehyun saat dia mencium bau aneh. Seperti bau hangus.

"OMO! Sup ku" kata Youngjae dengan suara yang tercekat sambil berlari menuju kompor. "yaah... hiks... hangus... hiks. HUWEEEE". Dia menangis seketika.

Daehyun kewalahan melihatnya. Dia buru-buru membuang pecahan piring itu ditempat sampah dan segera menghampiri Youngjae yang sedang menangis didekat kompor .

"ulljima. Ulljima. Ini hanya sup. Nanti kita-"

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah susah-susah memasak...hiks..nya.. hiks" bentak Youngjae diselingi tangisan.

"maaf, hatiku sedang kacau" ucap Youngjae saat melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Daehyun. Dia keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Daehyun yang sedang bingung.

Daehyun buru-buru menyadarkan diri dari kebingungannya(?) dan langsung mengejar Youngjae.

Dia mendekati Youngjae yang sedang berdiri didepan jendela flatnya. Dia berdiri disamping Youngjae, menatap Youngjae yang sedang memandang keluar jendela. Matanya sembab dan ada lingkar mata hitan disana. Dia kenapa? Apa dia tidak tidur semalam?

"Youngjae? Waeyo?" tanya Daehyun seraya menepuk halus bahu Youngjae.

Youngjae tidak menjawab. Tapi air matanya terus-terusan menetes. Daehyun jadi bingung. Sejak kemarin mendengar suara petir dia menangis. Memecahkan mangkuk, menangis. Sup hangus, menangis juga. Padahal Daehyun tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu.

Youngjae menatap Daehyun. Pipinya basah, matanya merah. Daehyun jadi khawatair. Sebenarnya Youngjae itu kenapa?

GREP!

Youngjae memeluk Daehyun hingga Daehyun hampir terjatuh kalau saja tidak seimbang. Dia menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Daehyun yang masih top less, membuat pundak Daehyun basah.

"malhaebwa" kata Daehyun seraya mengusap sayang punggung Youngjae.

"J-Jam sepuluh..hiks" kata Youngjae terbata. Tapi Daehyun masih bisa dengar. "p-pesawatku pergi jam s-sepuluh..hiks" lanjutnya. Deahyun terdiam. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Youngjae.

"ya sudah" kata Daehyun, melepas pelukan mereka. Dia memegang kedua bahu Youngjae dan menatap pada kedua mata sembab Youngjae. "aku antar pulang, ne?" katanya.

"t-tapi... hiks.. sarapanmu..."

"haish! Kau ini terlalu baik" kata Daehyun. "sudahlah, aku tidak akan mati jika tidak sarapan" kata Daehun lagi. Lalu dia menarik Youngjae untuk bersiap-siap. Jam sepuluh ya? Itu berarti setengah jam lagi.

Tidak apa. Daehyun tidak akan menangis. Dia tidak boleh membuat Youngjae sedih. Meskipun dia ingin sekali menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

.

.

Kali ini Daehyun berbaik hati mengeluarkan uangnya untuk naik taksi. Youngjae butuh privasi untuk menangis. Tidak mungkin dia mengajak Youngjae naik bus hingga semua orang bisa melihatnya menangis. Yang ada nanti Daehyun yang akan dituduh telah membuat seorang namja menangis.

Youngjae sepertinya tidak ingin melepaskan Daehyun. Sejak tadi dia terus saja memeluk posesif lengan Daehyun. Dan Daehyun hanya bisa mengusap-usap pipi Youngae yang masih saja dibasahi air mata.

Mereka hanya terdiam sejak naik taksi. Tidak ada yang mau bicara. Mereka terlalu bingung dengan hati mereka masing-masing. Saling tidak rela ditinggal dan meninggalkan. Hanya terdengar suara isakan dari mulut Youngjae.

Hingga akhirnya taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Didepan rumah itu sudah berdiri dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan bersama dengan beberapa koper besar yang sudah rapi. Sepertinya itu orang tua Youngjae.

Mereka turun. Youngjae langsung saja memeluk ibunya, dan beberapa kali juga terdengar sang ibu bertanya 'ada apa?' pada Youngjae yang wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"kau siapa?" tanya ayah Youngjae.

"s-saya teman Youngjae, Ahjussi" kata Daehyun gugup. Dan namja paruh baya itu hanya ber'oh' ria. Wajahnya terlihat ramah dan berwibawa. Daehyun beralih pada Youngjae dan ibunya yang sedang berpelukan itu. Dia jadi merasa bersalah.

Jika saja Youngjae tidak bertemu dengannya, mungkin saja dia tidak akan sesedih itu. "Ai, gwaenchanhayo?" tanya ayah Youngjae sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Daehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia mengangguk, "ne, gwaenchanhayo" katanya. Padahal dia sedih setengah mati.

"ah, itu taksinya. Ayo, lekas berangkat" kata ayahnya ketika ada sebuah taksi sedang melaju kearah mereka. Daehyun membantu ayah Youngjae mengangkat koper-koper itu masuk kedalam bagasi taksi. Dan setelah itu ia menatap pada tempat Youngjae dan ibunya berada. Mereka sudah tidak ada, sepertinya sudah masuk taksi. "terima kasih. Kami pergi dulu" kata Ayah Youngjae sebelum masuk kedalam taksi.

Mau apa lagi? Daehyun hanya bisa berkata 'iya' saja. Masih belum jelas status antara dirinya dan Youngjae. Mungkin hanya cinta sesaat yang mungkin akan hilang tak lama lagi. Dia menatap taksi itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

Bahkan Youngjae tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Mungkin benar, ini hanya cinta sesaat saja.

TIIIIINN!

Daehyun tersentak saat mendengar suara klakson mobil. Dia menatap pada mobil itu dan menatap pada sang pengemudi yang sedang melongok dari jendela mobil. "Kau mau mengejarnya tidak?" tanya pengemudi itu yang tak lain adalah Himchan.

Daehyun hanya terdiam dan menatap kosong pada mobil Hinchan, sampai-sampai Jongup yang ikut bersama Himchan harus turun tangan untuk mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobil. Dan Himchan mulai melajukan mobilnya. Mengejar taksi yang ditumpangi adik sepupunya itu menuju bandara.

.

.

"Youngjae!"

Teriakan ketiga namja itu berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Youngjae dan kedua orang tuanya yang hampir memasuki counter chek in. Mereka berbalik dan mendapati Daehyun bersama dengan Himchan dan Jongup yang sedang berlari kearah mereka.

"Himchan? Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Ibu Youngjae.

"aku ingin mengantar adik sepupuku pergi. Masa tidak boleh" kata Himchan sambil terkekeh.

Himchan dan Jongup mulai mengatakan pesan-pesan terkahir mereka sebelum Youngjae pergi. Sedangkan Daehyun, dia sedang bingung harus mengatakan apa. Hingga tiba gilirannya, Youngjae sudah berdiri didepannya. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu seperti-

"saranghanda" -mungkin.

Tunggu!

Kedua orang tua Youngjae terbelalak mendengarnya. Begitu pula Daehyun, Himchan dan Jongup. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Youngjae mengatakan 'saranghanda' pada Daehyun?. "Jung Daehyun. Jeongmal neoreul saranghanda" katanya lagi dengan penuh penekanan.

Sedetik kemudian Youngjae menciumnya didepan banyak orang. Didepan Himchan dan Jongup. Dan juga didepan kedua orang tua Youngjae. Lama sekali Youngjae menciumnya, sama persis seperti ciuman perpisahan di drama-drama series yang suka ia lihat. A Long Kiss Good Bye.

"Saranghae" kata Youngjae setelah melepas ciumannya.

"nado saranghae" balas Daehyun tanpa ragu. Meskipun kedua orang tua Youngjae sedang menatap aneh pada mereka.

Youngjae mengusap bibir Daehyun sambil tersenyum sebelum dia melangkah pergi memasuki counter Chek in bersama kedua orang tuanya. Daehyun sempat membalas senyuman itu. Dan Youngjae terlihat senang sekali. Daehyun senang jika Youngjae senang.

.

Daehyun menatap pesawat yang baru saja membawa Youngjae pergi . Youngjae sudah pergi ke Rusia untuk kuliah bisnis. Bagaimana dengannya kini? Baru saja dia mendapat seseorang yang membuat dirinya merasa berarti, sekarang Daehyun kembali kesepian lagi. Daehyun merasa pertemuannya dengan Youngjae adalah kesialan baginya.

Bagaimana tidak Sial? Dia langsung jatuh cinta pada Youngjae saat pertemuan pertama dan dia semakin jatuh pada pesona Youngjae dihari terakhir Youngjae di Korea. Tahu begitu, lebih baik dia tidak jatuh cinta padanya saja. Atau lebih baik tidak usah bertemu sekalian. Kalau begini caranya, Daehyun jadi sedih dan kecewa. Namun satu yang pasti, Daehyun sedang mencintai Youngjae, untuk saat ini.

"apa kau khawatir?", suara itu bertepatan dengan sebuah tepukan dibahu kiri Daehyun. Daehyun tahu itu adalah suara Himchan.

"khawatir akan hal apa?" tanya Daehyun, masih sambil menatap langit dari balik jendela besar di bandara.

"khawatir jika Youngjae akan segera melupakanmu mungkin" jawab Himchan. Daehyun terdiam mendengarnya. Ya, dia khawatir. Tapi, haruskah dia khawatir?

Himchan terkekeh, "jangan khawatir. Youngjae adalah namja yang payah" kata Himchan membuat Daehyun menatapnya. Apa maksudnya mengatai Youngjae payah?. "dia terlalu payah dalam hal melupakan seseorang" kata Himchan.

"dia bahkan masih ingat betul, siapa yang sudah merusak mobil-mobilannya saat dia berumur delapan tahun dulu" lanjut Himchan seraya tertawa kecil. "dia juga masih ingat siapa yang sudah mengantarnya kembali pada ibunya saat tersesat ditaman bermain saat dia berumur lima tahun" katanya lagi. Dia menatap Daehyun yang sedang menatap bingung padanya.

"intinya, dia tidak akan melupakan orang yang sudah memberikan kesan padanya" kata Himchan. "sudahlah, ayo pulang! Kerja! Kerja!" katanya seraya menarik Daehyun menuju mobilnya, bersama Jongup tentunya.

.

.

.

4 Tahun kemudian

Himchan sedang menonton televisi bersama seseorang di ruangannya. Menonton sebuah acara musik yang sedang menayangkan sebuah video klip terbaru dari seorang penyanyi.

"seperti biasa" komentar Himchan. Dia mematikan televisi kantornya itu. Dia menatap seorang namja yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. "penampilanmu selalu luar biasa" lanjutnya.

Mereka berdua sudah duduk disana sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, ditemani Cappuchino dan beberapa potong Chees cake.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Chees cake ini, Daehyun-ah?" tanya Himchan pada namja itu. Namja itu adalah Jung Daehyun, namja yang dulu pernah bekerja di Cafe Himchan.

Sesuai dengan cita-citanya, kini dia sudah berhasil menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Sekarang dia sudah bisa membuktikan pada ayahnya jika dokter bukanlah profesi yang tepat untuk Daehyun. Kini dia sudah jadi penyanyi, terkenal, punya banyak fans, dan harta yang melimpah.

Daehyun tertawa, "tentu Hyung, aku bahkan mencintainya. Hahahaha" dan mereka tertawa. Dan kembali mengobrol tentang masa lalu yang sebenarnya masih berjarak dua tahun yang lalu.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Daehyun lolos dari audisi terbuka yang diadakan oleh salah satu agency artis di Seoul. Dia mengikuti masa trainee selama setahun dan setelah itu dia berhasil melakukan debutnya, menarik perhatian penikmat musik dengan suaranya yang khas.

Daehyun sering mengunjungi Himchan akhir-akhir ini. Selain karena dia memang rindu pada pemilik Cafe yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang ingin dia tanyakan pada Himchan. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit mereka duduk dan mengobrol diruangan Himchan. Daehyun pun pamit. Sebenarnya dia free job hari ini, tapi dia harus pulang untuk istirahat. Apalagi managernya sudah memperingatkannya untuk banyak istirahat diwaktu free.

"tunggu sebentar"

Daehyun mungkin sudah sampai di apartemennya jika saja Himchan tidak menghentikannya. Kenapa kebiasaan menghentikan orang pulang itu belum juga hilang dari Himchan? "ini untukmu" kata Himchan seraya memberinya kotak kue berlogo Cafe yang terasa hangat dibagian bawahnya.

Daehyun mengintip isinya dan tersenyum lebar. Ada tiga potong Chees cake yang masih hangat disana. "untukku? Apa tidak terlalu banyak?" tanya Daehyun.

"tidak. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya" kata Himchan. Lalu mereka kembali tertawa. Teringat masa lalu lagi, eoh?

"segeralah pulang. Langit gelap, sepertinya mau hujan" kata Himchan seraya menatap langit yang sedang mendung gelap. "jangan ngebut-ngebut. Santai saja mengemudinya" lanjut Himchan.

"baik. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih untuk Chees cake nya, bos" kata Daehyun sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dengan mobilnya.

Daehyun melajukan mobilnya dengan santai. Bukan karena menuruti apa yang Himchan katakan. Dia sedang ingin melewati jalanan yang sering dia lalui dulu saat hendak bekerja. Masih sama , belum ada yang berbeda. Pohon-pohon itu, tidang listrik yang dipenuhi pamflet iklan, lampu jalan yang catnya terkelupas, dan box telepon merah itu.

CIIIIIIITTT!

Daehyun mengerem mendadak mobilnya. Dia baru saja melewati sebuah box telepon merah. Ya! Box telepon merah. Dia memundurkan mobilnya dan berhenti tak jauh dari box telepon merah itu. Dia turun dari mobil dan memandangi box telepon itu didepan pintu mobilnya yang terbuka.

TES!

Daehyun mendongak. Sesuatu menetes mengenai hidungnya. Sepertinya akan hujan. Daehyun buru-buru masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk berlindung dari hujan, namun sesaat kemudian ia membuka pintunya lagi dan keluar dari mobilnya dengan membawa serta sekotak chees Cake pemberian Himchan masuk kedalam box telepon merah itu. Dan-

ZZRRAAASSSHHHH!

Hujan turun seketika dengan derasnya. Daehyun memeluk kotak kuenya. Untung dia dan kuenya tidak kehujanan. Dia menatap air yang mengalis dikaca box telepon itu. Bukan Zelo lagi yang ada dipikirannya, dia hanya masa lalu yang bahkan tidak pernah melekat diingatannya lagi.

Daehyun mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, "i bissoriga ni moksorinji, nal bureuneun sorinji naman neol senggakhani?" Kenapa harus lagu ini yang muncul diotaknya?

Tapi apakah hanya Daehyun saja yang memikirkannya? Apakah hanya Daehyun saja yang merindukannya? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah dia tidak memikirkan Daehyun? Apakah dia sudah melupakan Daehyun? Atau mungkin dia sudah punya orang lain yang mengisi hatinya? _Naega ajikdo gidarigo.. Yoo Youngjae._

Daehyun menatap kotak Chees cakenya masih sambil bersenandung, "i biga nareul wirohejulkka iron ne mameuralkka? jakku-"

Belum selesai bernyanyi, Daehyun dikejutkan oleh pintu box telepon yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Daehyun melihat ada sesosok namja yang sudah basah kuyup memegangi pintu itu. "b-boleh aku masuk?" tanya namja itu.

Daehyun membulatkan mata. Apakah dia mimpi? Dia mimpi kan?

"b-bolehkah aku masuk? Aku kedinginan" kata namja itu sambil menggigil. "aku tidak tahan dingin", lanjutnya.

Daehyun hanya mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya. Memberi ruang untuk namja itu berteduh bersamanya disana. Namja itu masuk dan berdiri disamping Daehyun.

Hening sejenak sebelum namja itu memulai pembicaraan.

"kenapa kau tidak berteduh didalam mobilmu saja?" tanya namja itu sambil menggigil tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Daehyun tidak menjawab, tapi matanya tetap menatapi namja disampingnya itu.

"aku sering melihatmu bernyanyi di televisi" kata namja itu lagi. "aku adalah fans beratmu" kata namja itu lagi, dan Daehyun tetap diam. Masih asyik menatapi namja itu, tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"mau sampai kapan kau menatapiku seperti itu?" tanya namja itu lagi. Dan Daehyun masih diam. Namja itu tertawa kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk menangkup wajah Daehyun. "hangat".

Daehyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kedua pipinya. Dia menatap namja didepannya, "Yo-Youngjae?" bisik Daehyun.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar ternyata. Hahahahaha" namja itu tertawa. Namja berambut coklat yang sudah lama Daehyun rindukan. "kau semakin tampan saja, ya?" kata Youngjae lagi.

"kau- Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya. "apa kau benar-benar Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Ck! Ingatanmu jelek sekali. Kau sudah lupa padaku ya?" Youngjae melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dari wajah Daehyun.

Daehyun hampir saja menangis melihat Youngjae ada didepannya. "bagaimana aku bisa melupakan namja secantik dirimu?".

"Hei, jangan menangis" kata Youngjae saat mata Daehyun mengeluarkan setitik air. Ah, akhirnya. Setelah empat tahun ini, akhirnya dia bisa menangis karena merindukan Youngjae.

"bogoshipoyo" ucap Daehyun bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air matanya.

Youngjae terkekeh melihatnya. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata Daehyun. "Ulljima. Aku kan sudah kembali. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi" hiburnya sembari tertawa kecil.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae lama sebelum akhirnya dia mendekap erat Youngje. "kau mentertawaiku? Kau juga menangis, dulu. Tapi aku tidak tertawa" ucap Daehyun dengan suara tercekat. Membuat Youngjae semakin tertawa.

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat sekali. "bogoshipoyo" gumam Daehyun. Dia tidak peduli bajunya ikut basah karena terlalu erat memeluk Youngjae. Yang jelas dia ingin memeluk Youngjae dan tidak akan melepasnya lagi. "saranghae" kata Daehyun.

"nado saranghae" jawab Youngjae dalam dekapan Daehyun yang hangat.

"kau tidak selingkuh kan disana?" tanya Daehyun. Youngjae tertawa.

"tidak. Kau boleh tanya pada DaeJae kalau tidak percaya" jawab Youngjae lagi. Daehyun sampai lupa jika mereka punya DaeJae. Ternyata Youngjae membawa boneka kelinci itu ke Rusia. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama sambil berpelukan.

KRUYUUUK~

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan bersamaan melihat kearah perut Youngjae. "hehehe, maaf. Aku belum makan siang" ucap Youngjae. Daehyun tertawa sebelum dia menunjukan sekotak Cheese Cake yang Himchan beri padanya tadi.

"seperti masa lalu, eoh?" ucap Youngjae. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, saling memandang satu sama lain. Youngjae mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Daehyun.

CHU~

Dia mengecup kilat bibir Daehyun. "segitu saja?" protes Daehyun. "empat tahun menunggu, dan hadiahku hanya segitu saja?".

"Kau ingin lebih Daehyun-ssi?" tanya Youngjae dengan nada menggoda. Daehyun menyeringai.

"akan kubawa kau pulang" katanya sebelum dia membawa Youngjae keluar dari box telepon dan masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk membawa Youngjae pulang ke apartemennya yang jauh lebih besar dan mewah dari pada flat nya yang dulu.

**.**

**.**

**Begitulah Kisah Jung Daehyun yang menemukan takdirnya dibawah tetesan air hujan.**

**Sedia payung sebelum hujan atau tidak bukanlah masalah. Karena payung bukanlah hal yang selalu dibutuhkan saat hujan.**

**Mungkin box telepon bisa berguna untukmu saat hujan.**

**Mungkin.**

**Haha.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu. Maaf juga kalau FF ini sudah mengganggu kalian karena ceritanya yang ngawur, aneh, dan lain-lain. Akhir kata.**

**Review(lagi) Juseyo**


End file.
